Pokepuff Z!
by dashnod
Summary: When Ken tries to get rid of the monsters the girls must the find a way back to their own world
1. And It Begins

This is my first fanfic so please be kind with your comments.

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**And It Begins**

The girls had just gotten to the Utonium Labs and settled into their usual after school routine. Momoko Akatsutsumi was sitting on the couch eating snacks from the Kintoki sweets shop. Miyako Gotokuji was sitting at the other end of the couch reading a fashion magazine featuring the latest in the Petite Jaguar line. Kaoru Matsubara was sitting between them watching a soccer match between her favorite team the Green Rangers and the Golden Thunders.

Lights and sirens began to go off in the room, startling the girls. At that moment Professor Utonium came hurtling into the room followed by his son Ken and their mechanical pet dog Peach.

"Girls you're going to have to transform while we find out what's going on," the Professor ordered.

"Yes Professor" all three said at once.

The girls proceeded to pull out the compacts from their belts and transformed into their alter ego's. Hyper Blossom (Momoko), Rolling Bubbles (Miyako), and Powered Buttercup (Kaoru). After transforming they turned to the Professor to find out what was going on.

"So Professor what's causing the ruckus this time" Buttercup said cracking her knuckles. "Is it Mojo stealing food or the Ameba Boys trying to commit a crime?"

All the Professor said was "Yes."

Bubbles looking confused asked, "Which is it Professor? Mojo or the Ameba Boys."

The Professor turned to look at them horrified, "Mojo is rampaging through Northern Tokyo, while the Ameba Boys are destroying Southern Tokyo. Also the Gangreen Gang with the Rowdyruff Boys are terrorizing the citizen's. Fuzzy Lumpkins has kidnapped Miss Bellum. Sedusa is stealing makeup from every store in town. Princess is sinking all the ships in the harbor. The Great Michel is hypnotizing people. And every child's toy in town is being turned into a monster by Him."

"H…How are w…we supposed to stop them all" stuttered Blossom falling to her knees.

Ken speaks up "Um…papa…I mean Professor I think I maybe able to stop them."

Professor Utonium looks at his son curiously "How's that?"

"Well I've been studying the White Light, Black Light, and Him's Black Particles. Peach has been helping me by gathering data every time the girls transform and they fight the monsters. With that I think I've managed to come up with a way that can get rid of all the monster's for good" he told them.

The Professor and girls stare at both Ken and Peach for a moment. Then the Professor looks at the girls and says with worry in his voice "Ken how sure are that this will work."

Ken says with confidence "I calculate that there is an 87% chance that it will work. But I've yet to test it."

Professor Utonium turns to his son "Ken I pray that this works, because you're going to have to use it now. It may be the only way to save the town and it's citizens"

"Thank you papa…I mean Professor" Ken says excitedly. Then he turns to the girls. "Ok girls you're going to have to stand in a circle around Peach holding hands. Then you are going to have to start spinning as fast as you can while still in contact with each other. Peach you know what to do then."

Peach jumping up and down excitedly said "You mean I can finally do it Ken. Won. Won."

Ken nods at Peach while the girls take their places around the mechanical dog.

After the girls have started their high-speed spin. Peach starts to speak "Let the White Light gathered here find the Black of this world to banish it to another world."

While Peach was speaking the White Light that gave the girls and Peach their powers coalesced into a sphere around them. Then in a blink of an eye it expanded outward in all directions, blinding the Professor and Ken.

When Ken and the Professor where able to see again, they stared shocked at where the girls and peach had been. Only to find that they were gone.

The Professor turned to Ken then looked at the camera's that were showing the city. All of the monsters were gone, but all Professor Utonium could say was "We need to find the girls and Peach now!"


	2. Electric Mice and Robot Dogs

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Electric Mice and Robot Dogs**

"Why are you following me?" Ash asked the dark-skinned girl with long purple hair.

"I'm not following you. You're just walking in front of me," Iris said.

Axew popped his head out from Iris's hair saying "Axe. Axew."

Just then Pikachu on Ash's shoulder looked up into the sky pointing with his left paw. "Pika!"

Ash, Iris, and Axew all looked to were Pikachu was pointing. There was a brilliant flash of white light, and then four forms fell from the sky.

Iris took off running toward where the figures fell as Ash followed behind her "What do you think those were."

Iris yelled back "I don't know, but whatever they are it's going to be exciting to find out."

As the neared the spot the figures had fallen. They entered a clearing in the trees. In the center of the clearing was a small crater in the ground. Ash and Iris walked the edge of the crater and looked down. They saw three girls lying there with a strange metal looking Pokemon.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon. It said "No Data Available." That's strange I've never had a Pokedex that couldn't identify a Pokemon before." He said astounded.

"Never mind that look at these girls. Their outfits are so strange" Iris said.

When ash looked at them he saw that they were all wearing them same outfit but in different colors. It consisted of a tank top, mini-skirt with black trim, a white belt with a large P on it, and a vest. The girl closest to them was wearing a red outfit and had long red hair in a ponytail with a large red ribbon. The girl in the middle's outfit was blue and her hair was blonde in pigtails. The last girl was wearing green and had short cut black hair.

"Do you think they are alright?" asked Ash.

"I don't know, but I'll check" Iris said sliding down into the crater. When she got to the first girl she crouched down to listen to her chest. She then proceeded to check the other two girls. "They all breathing okay" she said. She then walked over to the strange Pokemon to check on it. Looking up to Ash with sadness in her eyes she said, "I think their Pokemon is dead."

"We need to find out what happened to them. Pikachu see if you can wake them up" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder towards the edge of the crater and stared to charge up some electricity. He then released its charge aiming at the three girls. When Pikachu stopped all three girls were sitting up, with their hair frazzled, looking around.

"Ok. Whoever just zapped me is going to pay BIG time" the girl in green yelled while standing up.

"Um…Buttercup I think you should be more concerned about where we are" the girl in blue said trying to calm her down.

"Bubbles, Buttercup where's the lab and who are they?" the girl in red said trying to get the others attention while pointing as Ash and Iris.

The two girls stopped and turned to look at Ash and Iris.

"Never mind them what's that!" the girl in green said pointing at Pikachu.

Ash stepped forward and said, "This is Pikachu and I'm Ash."

Axew popped out of Iris's hair saying "Axe. Axew." Startling the three girls.

"This is Axew and I'm Iris," she said. "Um…who are you?" she then asked.

"I'm Hyper Blossom," the girl in red said.

The girl in blue next said "I'm Rolling Bubbles."

Lastly the girl in green said "And I'm Power Buttercup."

They then pose and say together "We're Fighting Love Science Legend Powerpuff Girls Z."

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Axew look at them confused. Then Iris says, "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm glad you weren't hurt by the fall. I'm sorry about the loss of your Pokemon though."

"Pokemon? Um…what's a Pokemon?" Bubbles asked confused.

"You don't know what a Pokemon is even though you have one" Ash asked bewildered, while pointing at the fourth figure that was still lying on the ground near the three girls.

All three of them looked to were Ash was pointing.

"Oh no! Peach" yelled Blossom going over to him followed by the other two. She picked him up crying, looking at Bubbles and Buttercup she said, "How do we wake him up?"

Bubbles looked to Ash and Iris "How did you guys wake us up?"

"I had Pikachu shock you," stated Ash.

"Maybe that will work on Peach" Buttercup said glaring at Ash and Pikachu.

Blossom put Peach down so that Pikachu could shock him.

When Pikachu was done Peach stood up and said, "What happened. Won. Won."

Ash and Iris stared at Peach who was making friends with Pikachu and Axew.

"How is he alive and how can he speak?" asked a very confused Iris.

"Yeah and I'm wondering why my Pokedex couldn't identify what species he is?" asked Ash.

Peach looked at Ash and Iris and said "I'm a mechanical dog created by Professor Utonium for his son Ken. Um…where are the Professor and Ken? Hey where's the lab?" asked a worried Peach.

"We don't know" Buttercup said. "Hey where are we?" she said looking at Ash and Iris.

"You're in the Unovia region. About three hours walk from Accumula Town" Iris answered her.

"Unovia region? Where's that?" Blossom asked scratching her head and looking at Bubbles and Buttercup.

"I have an idea how about we get to town and call up Professor Juniper to see if she can help you" Ash suggested.

The three girls looked at each other then looked at Ash and Iris. "Ok" they said in unison.

"Girls you should detransform first" Peach piped in.

The girls nodded and reached for their belts pulling off a compact. They opened them and hit a button inside. There was a flash of light and the girls had changed clothes. Blossom was now wearing a white shirt with a heart in the center, red and pink striped sleeves, and a jean skirt. Bubbles was wearing a pale blue long-sleeve shirt, blue tie, and a blue skirt with lace along the edge. Buttercup was wearing a green shirt, green baseball cap, and dark green shorts that had suspenders down on either side.

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, and Axew looked at all three in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" Iris asked.

"Um…Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup are our superhero alter egos. I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi" Momoko (Blossom) said holding out her hand.

"My name's Miyako Gotokuji" said Miyako (Bubbles) bowing.

"Names Kaoru Matsubara" Kaoru (Buttercup) said.

Ash shook his head then said "Well we better get going if we want to get to Accumula Town."

The girls and Iris agreed. They all start walking to Accumula Town. The girls with Peach's help try to explain where they're from and what happened before they blacked out. Ash and Iris do their best to describe Pokemon and how they saw the girls and Peach appear.


	3. The 2 Professors

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**The 2 Professors**

As the four girls and Ash arrived in Accumula Town Ash suggested, "We should head for the Pokemon Center to contact Professor Juniper."

The girls looked at him and nodded. "You're right Ash. She might have an idea how to help Miyako and the others" Iris commented.

When they got to the Pokemon Center Ash walked strait over to a phone and called Professor Juniper.

"Hello Ash, how's your journey going?" Professor Juniper asked.

"It's going great, but I wanted to ask you a question. Have you ever heard of people coming from another world?" Ash asked her.

"That's a very interesting question Ash. Why do you ask?" Professor Juniper replied intrigued.

"Well I think I've met a few of them" Ash told her.

As Ash was talking with Professor Juniper the girls were talking with each other.

"I wonder if we can contact Professor Utonium and Ken?" Momoko asked.

"I think you might be able to with your compact" Peach stated.

Kaoru took the compact off her belt and opened it. "What now, there's no signal?" she said disappointed.

"Push the middle button" Peach told her.

She did as she was told and was surprised to see a cord pop out of the side of her compact. "Now what do I do?" she asked Peach.

"Take the cord and plug it into the phone that Ash is using" Peach directed her.

Kaoru still doing as she was told plugged the cord into Ash's phone. To everyone's surprise the screen that Professor Juniper was on split in two. With Professor Juniper on the right and a man with black hair and a lab coat on the left.

"Professor Utonium!" the three girls and Peach, all yelled at once.

"Girls! Are you all right? Where are you? Where's Peach?" Professor Utonium asked quickly, very worried.

"We're fine Professor, Peach is with us, and we really don't know where we are" Miyako told Professor Utonium to calm him down.

Professor Juniper cleared her throat "Ash why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"Oh, sorry Professor. These are Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. And that's their mechanical dog Peach." Ash said pointing to the girls and Peach.

"Nice to meet you all" Professor Juniper said politely.

"Professor Utonium this is Ash and Iris" said Momoko introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two" Professor Utonium said. "Girls could you please tell me everything that happened after you disappeared?" he asked.

The girls told Professor Utonium everything with help from Ash and Iris. He listened to everything until they were finished.

"Pokemon? What are they?" he asked.

"Professor Utonium, I believe I can help you with that. My name is Professor Juniper. I'm a Pokemon researcher here in the Unovia region," she told him.

* * *

><p>After about two hours of Professor Utonium and Professor Juniper talking back and forth. They came to an agreement about how they might help get the girls back to their world.<p>

"Girls it seems you're going to have to accompany Ash on his journey. Professor Juniper says there's a rumor about being able to travel to another world if you beat the Champion of the Unovia region" Professor Utonium told the girls.

"But Professor how are we going to do that? We don't even have any Pokemon" Momoko told him.

"I believe I can help you there" Professor Juniper replied. "It's my job in the Unovia region to give all new trainers their first Pokemon. Let me send them to you through the transfer device with some spare pokeballs."

After a few seconds three pokeballs appeared in the transfer device. Followed by twelve more. Ash picked up the first three and Iris picked up the others. Ash tossed the three he had into the air and out came three different Pokemon. The first one looked like a snake but it had arms and legs, plus the tip of its tail had a leaf attached. The second on looked like a pig with an orange body, black ears and a black rear. The last one looked like an otter with a white head and arms, a light blue body with a shell on it, and dark blue ears, feet, and tail.

"Girls these are Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott" said Professor Juniper introducing the three, each of the Pokemon stepping forward when its name was said.

The girls looked at them before walking forward and choosing one. Momoko grabbing Tepig, Miyako picking up Oshawott, and Kaoru placing her hand on Snivy.

"Now that you have chosen you Pokemon, here are their pokeballs" Ash said

"Thanks" they said in unison.

"Don't forget these. You'll need them if you want to catch more Pokemon" said Iris dividing the spare pokeballs between the three girls.

"So now what do we do?" asked Kaoru.

"I believe your friends Ash and Iris can help you there. But for now I believe you should all get something to eat and get some rest" Professor Utonium told them.

"Yes Professor. We'll call you later to let you know how things are going" Miyako said

"I think I'll be going to. I'm going to do some research to see if I can find anything out" Professor Juniper said.

They all said their goodbyes and Kaoru unplugged her compact from the phone. Then Ash lead them to the counter of the center and asked Nurse Joy if there were any rooms to spend the night. She said yes and that her and Audino would fix them a meal.

Ash turned to the girls and said that he would teach them about Pokemon battles in the morning.

Nurse Joy then lead them to a spare room that had a table with food on it. She also told them that their rooms were at the end of the hall. They ate their dinner, said their goodnights to each other, and went to sleep.


	4. Ash the Teacher

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Ash the Teacher**

The next day as they were leaving the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy yelled after them. "Excuse me, but would you three by chance be Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, and Kaoru Matsubara" looking at the girls.

"Yes ma'am" Miyako told her.

"Professor Juniper sent these for you this morning" Nurse Joy said handing them three Pokedex's and three badge cases. One set in red, one set in blue, and the last set in green. Each girl chose the set that corresponded with the color they were wearing.

All three girls then told her thank you.

Kaoru turned to Iris and Ash "What are these things."

"The thin one is a badge case. You use it to store your badges as you collect them from Gym Leaders. The other one is called a Pokedex. They are a handheld device that allows you to find out about the Pokemon you encounter" Ash explained to them.

"Huh?" said Momoko confused.

"How about you let your Pokemon out and aim your Pokedex's at them," suggested Iris.

The girls let their Pokemon out and Kaoru was the first to use her Pokedex. "Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. Known moves tackle and vine whip."

"Ooh. Let me try," said Momoko excitedly. Pointing her Pokedex at Tepig. "Tepig the fire pig Pokemon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. It can deftly dodge its foes attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. Known moves tackle and ember."

"I wonder what it says about you" Miyako asked as she pointed her Pokedex at Oshawott. "Oshawott the sea otter Pokemon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing. Known moves tackle and water gun."

Kaoru looked at Ash and asked "Moves? What did it mean by moves?"

"Moves are things that Pokemon know that trainers use to battle each other with" Ash stated. "Actually if you want to see want I mean lets go out back and have a battle."

Kaoru smiled at Ash "Sounds like fun."

They all walked outside and headed to the back of the Pokemon Center. When they got there they saw a patch of ground that had white chalk lines that outlined a battle area.

"This is a Pokemon battle field. When two trainers want to battle each other they use it for official battles. Trainers pick the amount of Pokemon they want to use and go until one of them has run out of Pokemon. The one with Pokemon still conscious is the winner of the battle." Ash explained to the three girls.

"I'd like to try a battle" Kaoru said eagerly.

"Okay. I'll be your opponent Kaoru" Ash said.

Ash walked to one end of the field while Kaoru walked to the other end followed by Snivy. Iris stood at the side of the field.

"I'll be the judge for the battle," Iris said.

"I'll choose my Pokemon first," Ash said. "Come out Pidove."

"Oh! What's that?" Momoko said as she pointed her Pokedex at Pidove. "Pidove the tiny pidgeon Pokemon. These Pokemon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas. Each follows its trainer's order as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands."

"Well since I only have one. Go Snivy" she said.

Their two Pokemon stood on opposite ends of the field waiting for commands.

"What do I do now?" Kaoru asked.

"Just tell Snivy what move you want it to use" Ash told her.

"Okay. Snivy use tackle on Pidove" Kaoru commanded.

Snivy ran forward trying to hit Pidove head on.

"Pidove fly into the air to dodge it" Ash called out.

Pidove dodged Snivy's tackle easily.

"Hey that's not fair!" Kaoru yelled.

"I never said I would let Pidove stand there and be hit. Now did I" Ash said grinning. "Now Pidove dive low and use gust."

Pidove flew down low to the ground just skimming it. Then stopped about three feet from Snivy flapping its wings very fast causing a small whirlwind to form. This quickly headed at Snivy knocking it to the ground.

"Snivy NO!" Kaoru yelled.

"Oh no!" Miyako and Momoko said both wincing.

Snivy hit the ground, but got up very angry. It glared at Pidove saying "Snivy."

"That's it Snivy" Kaoru said. "That was cheap Ash."

"Hey I never said I'd go easy. I'm trying to teach you how to battle." Ash said smiling. Then he looked at Miyako and Momoko. "You two are going to have to learn too, so keep watching."

"Alright if that's how you want to do this. It's fine by me" Kaoru said with a smirk "Snivy use vine whip."

Two green vines came out from either side of its neck. They extended towards Pidove.

"Pidove dodge and use gust again," Ash shouted.

Pidove dodged the vines. It flew up then came at Snivy from behind.

"Snivy turn and use vine whip to grab Pidove's legs" Kaoru said.

Snivy was already turned around when Pidove was about to use gust. Snivy's vines wrapped around Pidove's legs startling it and Ash both.

"Now Snivy flip Pidove over your head" Kaoru said.

Snivy used its vines to slam Pidove into the ground behind it.

Pidove was knocked unconscious.

"Pidove is unable to battle," Iris said. "The winner is Kaoru and Snivy."

Kaoru walked over to Snivy, crouched down and said, "Nicely done. That reminded me of my dad." She then stood up looking at Ash. "So how was that?" Kaoru asked.

Ash grinned at her "That was very good for your first battle. You have a lot of potential as a trainer." He pointed his pokeball at Pidove "Pidove return."

"Ash is Pidove ok?" Miyako asked him with concern.

"Pidove is fine. She just needs a rest" he said. "After all of you have had your first battle we can go back inside the Pokemon Center to get them all fully healed."

"Oh. Oh. I want to go next," Momoko said excitedly.

"Alright, I'll use Pikachu" Ash said.

Kaoru walked off the field with Snivy by her side. While Momoko walked onto it with Tepig.

"Snivy I want you to watch this battle. It should help if we ever go up against Pikachu or Tepig" Kaoru said.

"Sni. Snivy." Snivy replied.

"Ok, Momoko you and Tepig can go first," Ash said.

"Okay" Momoko said thinking very hard. "What moves did Tepig have again?"

Everyone looked at Momoko sweat dropping, including her Tepig. Then Peach said "Check your Pokedex."

"Oh, right" she said pulling out her Pokedex. "Let's see, I know Tepig use ember."

Tepig nodded, then ran at Pikachu and started to shoot fiery particles from its nose.

"Pikachu dodge it, then use iron tail" said Ash.

Pikachu waited till the last second, and then jumped into the air above Tepig. As Pikachu did this his tail turned silver. Pikachu did a front flip slamming his tail into Tepig's back and breaking the ground beneath Tepig. Pikachu landed a couple feet away.

"No! Tepig!" Momoko yelled closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes Tepig was just trying to stand up. It fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Tepig is unable to battle" said Iris. "The winner is Ash and Pikachu. Even though it wasn't fair" she looking at Ash.

"I said I wasn't going easy. Besides they are going to have to learn that being a trainer means that you're can't always win. Plus, Gym Leaders will never go easy on you" Ash told them.

"That's a pretty grown-up thing for you to say Ash. Even though you're still a kid" Iris told him.

Momoko stomped her foot. "Darn it and I was hoping to win like Kaoru" she pulled out Tepig's pokeball "Tepig return."

Iris looked at her "Cheer up Momoko. It was your first battle. You can always get better through training."

"Well let's see Kaoru and Momoko have both tried a battle. That leaves you Miyako" Ash said turning in her direction.

"I don't know if I want to. I really don't want to see Oshawott hurt" she told him.

"But Miyako look at Oshawott, it looks like he really wants to battle" Iris told her pointing at Oshawott who was doing stretches. "Besides if you're really that worried I'll battle you and Ash can be the judge."

Miyako looked at Oshawott "Okay I'll battle you Iris."

Miyako walked onto the battlefield with Oshawott and Iris. Ash took Iris's place at the side of the battlefield. While Momoko walked over to stand next to Kaoru and Snivy.

"I'll be using Axew" Iris said as Axew came out of her hair and jumped down to the ground. "You can go first Miyako."

"Alright, Oshawott use water gun" she said nervously.

Oshawott opened his mouth letting a stream of water shoot out at Axew.

"Axew dodge then use scratch" Iris said.

Axew barely managed to dodge it. He then ran at Oshawott with one arm ready to hit him with it.

"Oh no, Oshawott protect yourself" Miyako yelled.

Just as Axew brought his arm down to hit Oshawott it was stopped. Oshawott had taken his scalchop off and blocked it. Axew jumped back to get some space.

"Okay Axew, try dragon rage" Iris said hopefully.

Axew started to gather energy in his body. Then opened his mouth to try and let that energy out.

"Get out of there Oshawott!" Miyako yelled.

Oshawott started to run from Axew. Then there was a big explosion with a lot of smoke. When it cleared Axew and Oshawott were both covered in a lot of soot.

"Um…I'm going to call it a tie" Ash declared.

Miyako walked over to Oshawott and asked him if he was alright. He nodded while she tried to wipe the soot off with her handkerchief, she then hugged him. When she stood up she returned Oshawott to his pokeball.

"Okay let's head into the Pokemon Center to have Nurse Joy heal our Pokemon. Then we can figure out where to head from here. Ash suggested.

"We should probably head to Striaton City. That's the nearest town with a gym" Iris told them.

"Ok" the three girls said in unison.

They all went into the Pokemon Center and waited for Nurse Joy to give them all back their Pokemon. After that they left the town heading north towards Striaton City.


	5. Monkey Trouble

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Monkey Trouble**

"How long before we reach Striaton City" Momoko asked.

"It'll be about another day and a half," Iris told her for the fifth time.

"Why don't you use a bike or something to travel between towns?" Kaoru asked Ash.

"Because they're really expensive. Plus if you ride a bike from town to town you won't be able to find new Pokemon or help your own get stronger" Ash told her.

"I have a question for you Ash. Why don't you put Pikachu in his pokeball?" Miyako asked him.

"He just has never liked being in there," Ash said.

"Yeah, Axew is the same way" Iris chipped in.

"So, you're telling me not all Pokemon stay in their pokeballs" Momoko replied.

"Yeah, that's about it" Ash said.

As they all continued to walk they started to tell each other about their families. Ash told them about growing up in Pallet Town with his mother and getting Pikachu from the locale Professor. Iris told them about growing up in the village of the dragons with her grandparents. Momoko told them about her family and her annoying little sister. Kaoru told them about her family, including an older and younger brother and how her father was a professional masked wrestler. Miyako told them about living with her grandmother because her parents were on a world cruise.

After awhile Peach said "I detect a monster from our world. Won. Won."

"What direction is it?" asked Kaoru.

Peach stuck his nose up in the air and started to sniff. He then headed into the woods saying "This way."

When they got to the edge of a clearing they saw what looked like a person wearing a large cloak with pointed shoulders, a very hairy face, pointed green ears, and a dome like hat with purple and white stripes. It looked like he was trying to get some Pokemon to obey him.

"I don't know what you are but you're going to be my army. With the use of such strange creatures I'll be able to take over the world. Mojo" he said.

The Pokemon he was talking to were a small fiery horse, a fox with a very bushy tail, an otter with an inner tube around its neck and two tails, a small brown crocodile, and a large black football with a silver end. They all looked to be extremely scared of the person.

"Figures it would be Mojo Jojo" whispered Momoko to the others.

"Mojo Jojo? Who's that?" Ash asked.

"He's an evil monkey monster from our world. He mainly tries to take over the world or steal as much food as possible" Kaoru replied.

"Well whatever he's up to we have to stop him and save those innocent Pokemon" Miyako said.

"Right" Momoko and Kaoru agreed.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru stepped forward and pulled their compacts from their belts. They then opened them and swiped their hands over them saying their alter egos names: Hyper Blossom (Momoko), Rolling Bubbles (Miyako), and Powered Buttercup (Kaoru).

There was a bright flash of light and the girls were in their super hero costumes. All three of them then stepped into the clearing.

"Leave those innocent Pokemon alone" Bubbles yelled.

Mojo turned and saw the girls. "Oh great" he said with a sigh. Then he looked at the Pokemon he had gathered and said, "Go get them my minions. Destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z."

But to Mojo's dismay the Pokemon didn't move. In fact they were to scared to do anything but cower.

Mojo then said out of frustration "Come forth Mojo Robo."

Out of the sky came what appeared to be a square purple body with two arms and two legs, but no head.

When it landed Mojo jumped into it were the head should have been. A clear dome then went over top of him.

"I'll have to destroy you myself. Mojo" he said. "Then I'll punish my minions."

"When have you ever been able to beat us Mojo" Buttercup shot back.

"Yeah and we'll never let you harm those Pokemon" Blossom piped in.

Mojo in the robot then charged at the girls. He tried to have the robot punch and kick them, but the girls were to fast for him. They also had pulled items out of nowhere. Blossom had a yo-yo, Bubbles had a large staff with an open circle on top, and Buttercup had a large hammer.

The girls surrounded the robot and attacked with all of their weapons at once.

Blossom threw her yo-yo at the robot saying "Ice Cream Shoot."

Bubbles swung her staff sending bubbles out of the circle saying "Bubble Champagne." All of the bubbles flew at the robot and exploded on contact.

Buttercup slammed her hammer into the ground saying "Graviton Drive", which sent a line of green energy at the robot.

When all three attacks hit the robot it exploded. Mojo was sent flying into the air and out of sight.

"Where have I seen a villain sent off like that before?" Ash asked no one in particular.

After having defeated Mojo the girls detransformed and headed over to the scared Pokemon to see if they were ok. Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Peach joined them. Pikachu and Axew started to talk to the Pokemon while Peach listened.

Ash and the girls took out their Pokedex's to see what the Pokemon were.

Kaoru pointed hers at the small fiery horse. "Ponyta the fire horse Pokemon. As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster."

Miyako pointed hers at the fox with the bushy tail. "Vulpix the fox Pokemon. It controls balls of fire with its tails. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails."

Momoko pointed hers at the otter with two tails. "Buizel the sea weasel Pokemon. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through the water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed."

Ash pointed his at the small brown crocodile. "Sandile the desert croc Pokemon. It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun. They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping."

"Hey Ash what's that one?" Iris said pointing at the large black football that had silver at one end.

Ash then pointed his Pokedex at that one. "Excadrill the subterrene Pokemon. More than 300 feet below the surface, they build maze-like nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels. It can help in tunnel construction. Its drill has evolved into steel strong enough to bore through iron plates."

Peach turned to them "These Pokemon say that they are greatly thankful to you for saving them. They also asked if they could join us so that they can get stronger. Won. Won."

They all looked at each other. Then back at the Pokemon and said "Ok."

Each one of the Pokemon walked to one of the girls or Ash. Ponyta and Kaoru, Vulpix and Miyako, Buizel and Momoko, and Sandile and Ash.

"Hmm… I guess that means Excadrill wants to come with me," Iris said.

All five of them took out a pokeball for the Pokemon to stay in.

After it was done Ash shoved his hand towards the sky with the pokeball in it and shouted, "I've caught a Sandile!"

The girls looked at him embarrassed.

Momoko asked, "Why did you shout that? We know you got a Sandile."

Ash replied, "I'm sorry, it's a bit of a habit. I've always done that when I get a new Pokemon."

"Never mind that. Where did you get those things you used on Mojo?" Iris asked the girls.

"We've had those ever since we got our powers. We don't know where they go but they always appear when we need them" Kaoru explained.

"Cool" Iris said.

"Let's continue on to Striaton City" Ash said.

They all agreed and headed for Striaton City to continue their journey. As the sun began to set they decided that they would make camp and rest for the night.


	6. Training

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Training**

As Kaoru woke up before any of the others she released her two Pokemon. "Snivy I'd like you to meet Ponyta. Ponyta this Snivy. From now on you two are going to be working together," Kaoru told them.

Snivy and Ponyta looked at each other with interest. They eventually started to run around and play together. While they did that Kaoru took out her Pokedex and pointed it at Ponyta. She then went to a section that told her Ponyta's moves. Those were ember, flame wheel, and hypnosis.

"Hmm… Ponyta could you use flame wheel on that rock?" Kaoru asked pointing at a rock on the edge of the clearing.

Ponyta nodded, and then ran at the stone. She then leapt into the air somersaulting while fire started to surround her. When Ponyta hit the stone is shattered.

The loud sound of the exploding stone woke the others from their slumber.

"What was that noise? Won. Won." Peach asked startled.

They all looked around trying to find out what had made it. Then they realized that Kaoru had her Pokemon out.

Kaoru looked at them and said "Sorry I woke you guys up. I was just seeing what moves Ponyta had."

"Sounds like fun" Iris said. "So, what have you learned?"

"Ponyta knows ember, flame wheel, and hypnosis. I was seeing what flame wheel did before you woke up" Kaoru told them.

Ash looked at her then the others smiling. "Well let's let our Pokemon out so they can get some exercise and check out what the new one's can do."

The others nodded and they all released their Pokemon. With all of them out they introduced them to each other. After a bit all of them started to play together, except Ponyta and Snivy who stayed near Kaoru.

"Hey Iris I've got a question for you" Kaoru told her. "What does hypnosis do exactly?"

"Well, it can put other Pokemon to sleep for a while" Iris told her.

Kaoru started to think of ways to use this move in battle. She then looked at Momoko and Miyako "Hey you two why don't you see what Vulpix and Buizel can do."

Momoko and Miyako looked at her "Ok." They both took out their Pokedex's and pointed them at their Pokemon. "Vulpix's known moves ember, quick attack, and fire spin. Buizel's known moves sonic boom, quick attack, and aqua tail," said the devices.

"Wow. Buizel knows even more moves than Tepig" Momoko commented.

Tepig lowered its head in shame.

Momoko noticed it "Oh, Tepig I'm sorry. I'm sure you will learn more moves soon."

Tepig perked up at this and started to play with the other Pokemon again.

"Ash, how do Pokemon learn new moves?" Miyako asked him.

Ash looked at her "Well there are a few ways. The first one is when a Pokemon evolves. The second way is that you can train them to learn it. The last way is when a Pokemon learns a move at random."

"So you can teach a new move to a Pokemon with training" Kaoru said. "Miyako, Momoko how about we teach Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig some new moves before we get to Striaton City."

"You know Kaoru that might be a good idea," Iris told her.

"But how do we know what moves to teach them?" Miyako asked.

"That's simple, use your Pokedex to look up the moves your Pokemon can learn" Ash told her.

All three girls looked in their Pokedex's and stared in amazement.

"There are so many moves to choose from. How do we decide which one to choose?" Momoko asked.

"I say we just choose one and go from there," Kaoru said. "Snivy I think leaf tornado sounds like a good start. Doesn't it?"

Snivy looked at her and nodded "Sni. Snivy."

"Ok, Oshawott how about we try razor shell?" Miyako asked.

Momoko then looked at Tepig "Flame charge sounds like a good choice."

"Well its decide then. Me and Ash can help you with you're training" Iris told them.

The girls then started to try and teach their Pokemon the new moves. After about eight hours of almost non-stop training Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig were able to learn and master the new moves. They were quite beat up from all the training though.

"That's great that they were able to learn them," Iris said. "I think we can make it to Striaton City before nightfall."

They all agreed and returned their Pokemon to their pokeballs. They headed out from the clearing towards the city. When they got there they went strait to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon and get some rest for the next day.


	7. Striaton Gym Part 1

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Striaton Gym Part 1**

As they were leaving the Pokemon Center the next day Miyako went up to the counter.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy. Could you please tell us were the Striaton City Gym is?" she asked.

"Of course dear. Go to the Trios Restaurant and you'll find it," she told her.

Miyako told her thank you and walked over to the others. She told them what she had found out. They left the center to find the restaurant. After about a half hour they had found it.

Ash looked on both sides of the street "Ok, we found the restaurant, but where's the gym."

There was a loud growl that startled all of them.

"Sorry" Peach said. "We could ask the people in the restaurant and maybe get some breakfast."

The others agreed to her suggestion. They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a man with red hair that made it look like his head was on fire.

"Hello, may I show you to a table?" he asked.

They all nodded. The man led them to a table in the middle of the restaurant. He gave them each a menu and walked away. As they looked around they saw two other waiters walking around. One had blue hair that looked like it was in dreads and the other had green hair that was cut short except for a bit in front that looked like a leaf. They also noticed that all of the other tables were full of girls staring at the three waiters.

As the one with blue hair passed their table Ash asked "Excuse me could you tell me where the Striaton City Gym is?"

"We'll be with you in a minute sir" the waiter said walking on.

After about five minutes Kaoru grab the green haired waiter by his arm slamming him into their table. The girls at the other tables screamed as Ash and Iris stared at her in shock, while Momoko, Miyako, and Peach all just shook their heads.

"Tell us where the gym is now!" Kaoru demanded.

The other two waiters rushed to the aid of their fellow.

"Unhand him now! We don't appreciate violence in our restaurant" the one with the blue hair said firmly.

"I'll unhand him when we find out where the Striaton City Gym is" Kaoru shot back at him.

"Kaoru please let him go" Miyako pleaded with her.

Kaoru looked at her then let the green haired waiter go. She then sat down in her chair crossing her arms and glaring at the three waiters.

"Why is it you want to find the Striaton City Gym?" the green haired waiter asked rubbing his arm.

"My friends are looking for it so they can try to get their first badge" Iris told him.

The three waiters looked at each other. After about a minute they nodded and looked at the companions.

"You can follow us if you want to challenge the gym" the blue haired waiter said.

The three waiters started to walk to the back of the restaurant. The companions got up and followed them, with about half of the other patrons right behind them.

After they all walked through a door in the back they found themselves in a huge room. In the center of the room was a battlefield with rocks strewn about it. The three waiters walked onto the battlefield and turned to everyone.

"I'm Cilan," the green haired waiter said. "This is my brother Chili," he said pointing to the red haired waiter. "And this is my other bother Cress" pointing to the blue haired waiter. "The three of us are the Gym Leaders of the Striaton City Gym. To challenge our gym you have to chose one of us to battle."

Ash declared in an excited voice, "I want to challenge all three of you."

The three gym leaders looked at each other. Then Chili said looking back "Sounds like fun. But you'll have to beat at least two of us to win your badge."

"Okay" Ash said. He then turned to the girls "You three should watch carefully. It might help you for your strategy against them."

"Be careful Ash" said Miyako with a little worry in her voice.

"Well if you're ready I'll be you first opponent" Chili said.

They both walked to opposite ends of the field. The girls that had followed them from the restaurant began to cheer for Chili.

"Great, fan girls" Kaoru said sarcastically.

Cilan had walked to the edge of the field "I'll be the judge for the battle. Each of you will choose one Pokemon to battle with. The first one to be knocked out is the loser. Begin"

"I'll choose my Pokemon first. Come out Pansear" Chili said.

What came out of his pokeball was a monkey that was red from around the eyes up and the waist down. In between it was tan. On its head was a swirl of hair that looked like fire.

Ash took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Pansear. "Pansear the high temperature Pokemon. This Pokemon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees Fahrenheit. It uses its tuft to roast berries."

"Hmm…A fire type. Well then come out Sandile" Ash said.

When Sandile was released the fan girls stared to boo Ash.

"Pansear use fire punch" Chili said.

Pansear's left hand ignited with fire as it charged at Sandile.

"Sandile dodge it with dig, then use bite" Ash countered.

Just as Pansear was about to hit Sandile it dug into the ground. When Pansear missed it stood there looking all around. Sandile came out of the ground behind Pansear and bit down on its tail.

"Use flamethrower to get Sandile off your tail" Chili told it.

Pansear turned his head and breathed fire out of its mouth at Sandile. It only barely managed to hit Sandile, but it was enough to make him let go.

"Sandile use dig again" Ash said.

Sandile went back underground.

"Pansear be careful. Sandile could attack from anywhere," Chili said. "Pansear get on top of one of the rocks."

"Just what I was waiting for. Sandile come out and use thunder fang" Ash said in response.

As Pansear was in midair Sandile came out of the ground his mouth full of electricity. Sandile bit down on one of Pansear's legs. As both Pokemon were falling to the ground Pansear's body was enveloped in electricity. When both Pokemon were on the ground Sandile let go of Pansear, who was unconscious.

"Pansear is unable to battle. Sandile is the winner" Cilan called out.

All of the fan girls were booing and hissing at Ash.

"Be quiet. Before I come over and **MAKE** you," Kaoru yelled at them.

Chili returned Pansear to his pokeball and walked off the field. Ash also returned Sandile to his pokeball and waited for his next opponent.

Cress walked onto the field "I guess it's my turn now. You will have to use a different Pokemon. Come out Panpour."

Cress's Pokemon looked like a monkey with a tan body, arms, mouth, and tail. On its head was some hair that went strait up then spread out a bit. The rest of its face and the tip of its tail were blue.

Miyako used her Pokedex on Panpour. "Panpour the spray Pokemon. It does not thrive in dry environments. It keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head tuft from its tail. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large."

Ash threw his pokeball and let out Pidove.

"Begin" Cilan said after Ash let his Pokemon out.

"Pidove use gust" Ash told it.

Pidove took off from the ground flying at Panpour.

"Panpour use scald" Cress said.

Just as Pidove got in front of Panpour, Panpour opened its mouth and let out a torrent of boiling water. When the water stopped Pidove was unconscious on the ground.

"Pidove is unable to battle. Panpour is the winner," Cilan shouted.

The fan girls went crazy cheering for Cress's victory.

"That's **IT**! I'm going to shut them **UP!**" Kaoru yelled and started to walk towards the cheering girls.

She was stopped by Iris and Miyako who grabbed her arms.

When the fan girls noticed the look Kaoru was giving them, they all became very quiet.

Cress returned Panpour to his pokeball and walked off the field to stand next to Cilan. "Cilan I'll take over judging the battle."

Ash returned Pidove to his pokeball and said, "You did your best Pidove."

"Well that means I'm your last opponent and your last opportunity to get your badge" Cilan commented as he walked onto the field. "Come out Pansage."

Cilan's Pokemon looked like a monkey with a large tuft of hair on its head. It was green from the top of its nose up and from the waist down. In between that was all tan.

Momoko used her Pokedex to check out the Pokemon. "Pansage the grass monkey Pokemon. It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokemon. These leaves are known to relieve stress. This Pokemon dwells in the deep forest."

"Pikachu you're my best hope. Lets do this" Ash told him.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder onto the field.

"You can go first," Cilan told Ash with a bow.

"Alright, Pikachu use quick attack" Ash said.

Pikachu charged Pansage at a very high rate of speed.

"Pansage use dig" countered Cilan.

Just before Pikachu would have connected, Pansage went underground. Pikachu stopped and started to look all around.

"Pansage use bullet seed" Cilan said.

Pansage came shooting out of the ground into the air. Pansage opened its mouth and started to shoot seeds at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and use iron tail," Ash yelled.

Pikachu barely dodge the attack. He jumped at a rock, then into the air doing a summersault while his tail turned silver in color. Pikachu hit Pansage in the side of its head with its tail. Pansage slammed into the ground, after the dust cleared Pansage stood up shakily.

"That was a nice counter Ash. Pansage use solar beam" Cilan said.

Pansage put its hands in front of itself. A small ball of light started to grow in between them.

"Pikachu use volt tackle" Ash told him.

Pikachu charged at Pansage as it surrounded itself with electricity. Pansage wasn't able to dodge as Pikachu slammed into his chest. Pansage was knocked back into a rock. The blow knocked Pansage unconscious.

"Pansage is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner," Cress said.

"You did very well Pansage" Cilan said as he returned him to the pokeball. "That was an excellent match Ash" Cilan told him as he walked over to shake his hand.

Chili walked over with the gyms badge in his hand. When he got to, Ash he handed it to him. It looked like three interlocking diamonds. The top one blue, the bottom one green, and the one in the middle red.

"That's the Trio Badge. It represents your victory here at the Striaton Gym" Cress told him.

Peach and the girls came over to congratulate Ash on his victory.

Ash held the badge in the air shouting, "I got the Trio Badge!"

Kaoru then hit him in the back of the head "Will you quite yelling every time you get something new."

"Sorry it's something I've done since I started my journey" he said apologizing and rubbing the back of his head.

Cress turned to Ash's friends "I hope you don't mind waiting to challenge us till after we've healed our Pokemon."

"Not at all" Miyako replied.

"I can wait, as long as the fan girl squad won't be here for the challenge," Kaoru said pointing at them.

"Me and Chili will be back in about twenty minutes," Cilan told them. "Come on girls we'll give you some autographs if you'll follow us" he said to the fan girls leading them out of the gym.


	8. Striaton Gym Part 2

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Striaton Gym Part 2**

When the gym leaders got back Kaoru approached them. "We've decided to battle you three on three."

"That sounds like a great idea" Cilan replied.

Chili and Cress agreed that it was an interesting idea.

"I'll judge the match. If that's all right with you guys" Iris piped in.

"That's fine by me," Cress said. "What about you?" he asked looking at his brothers and the girls.

They all said it was fine. As the all six of them walked onto the field, Peach asked, "Ash, do you think the girls have a chance?"

"Only if they can work together. Though, from what I've seen them do I'd give them a good chance" Ash told him.

The three brothers released their Pokemon. The girls also let out their Pokemon. The girls had chosen Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig.

"Those are all excellent choices" Cilan complemented them.

"We'll let you go first," Cress said.

"Alright, Snivy use vine whip to grab Pansear" Kaoru said with a smirk.

Snivy's vines wrapped around Pansear's waist. This tactic stunned the gym leaders. While they were confused Kaoru continued with the attack.

"Now pull Pansear to Oshawott" she said nodding at Miyako.

"Oshawott use razor shell" Miyako told him.

Snivy yanked Pansear off its feet and pulled it towards Oshawott. Oshawott pulled his scalchop off his stomach, while holding it blue energy formed on one side into a blade. As Pansear got in front of Oshawott, Snivy let go of it. Oshawott then hit Pansear across the chest with the blade; he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What just happened?" Chili yelled in confusion.

"I believe that these three girls are used to working as a team" Cress commented. "Am I correct?"

"Yep, we've been working together for about a year" Momoko replied with a smile.

"Chili you're going to have to sit the rest of the match out. Panpour use scald against Tepig" Cress said with determination.

"Oshawott protect Tepig," countered Miyako.

Panpour shot boiling water at Tepig. Oshawott jumped in the way and blocked it with his scalchop.

"Tepig use flame charge and aim for Pansage" Momoko said.

"Pansage use bullet seed to stop Tepig" Cilan countered.

"Keep charging and dodge it" Momoko yelled.

Tepig charged at Pansage while engulfed in fire. Pansage shot seeds from its mouth at Tepig. Tepig managed to dodge all of them, slamming into Pansage. The force of the blow sending Pansage into a rock, he didn't get up.

"Well I guess it's all up to you Cress" Cilan said with a shake of his head.

"Hmm…three on one. Those are tough odds. Panpour try to hit Tepig with water gun" he said with a bit of worry in his voice.

As Panpour shot water out of his mouth at Tepig, Oshawott blocked it again.

Kaoru and Miyako looked at each other and nodded.

"Oshawott use water gun on the rocks around Panpour" Miyako said to him.

"Snivy aim a leaf tornado at Panpour" Kaoru said to her.

Oshawott bounced its water gun off the rocks around Panpour. Panpour was in the center of a triangle formed by the water gun. Snivy then summed leaves around it that started to spin in a tornado-like way. The leaves went up into the air, and then came down into the center of the triangle on top of Panpour, causing a lot of dirt to fly into the air. When the dirt settled Panpour was unconscious.

"Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear are all unable to battle. Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig are the winners," Iris declared with joy.

The girls hugged each other. The three gym leaders put their Pokemon back in their pokeballs and walked over to the girls. They gave them their gym badges, congratulating them on their victory.

"Those were some excellent tactics," commented Cress. "How did you come up with them?"

"They were all Kaoru's idea" Miyako replied.

"Really?" Cilan said raising an eyebrow. "I would have to say that those were some of the most unique tactics I've ever seen."

"How about we escort you to the Pokemon Center" Cress said with a bow.

"That would be nice" Momoko replied with a slight blush.

They all left the gym and headed for the Pokemon Center. All of their Pokemon were healed in no time at all. The gym leaders left them and went back to their gym/restaurant.

"So where do we head to now?" Miyako asked.

"Well the next city with a gym is Nacrene City. Its about a five day journey" Iris told her.

"Then we head for Nacrene City" Kaoru said.

All of the others agreed with her. When they left the Pokemon Center they were meet by Cilan.

"So what do you want?" Kaoru asked him with a smirk.

"I was hoping that you would allow me to accompany you on your journey" he told her.

They all looked at each other then turned back to him.

Miyako bowed "We would be happy to accept your company."

"Thank you. Now where are we heading?" he asked them.

"We've decided to head to Nacrene City for our next gym battle" Ash told him.

"That sounds excellent" he replied.

With that they left Striaton City bound for the next gym battle and adventure.


	9. Of Eggs and Pokemon

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Of Eggs and Pokemon**

On the third afternoon of their journey the companions came across a house in front of a large barn. It had a sign out front that said "Pokemon Daycare".

Peach looked at Cilan "What's a Pokemon Daycare for?"

"It's where trainers sometimes drop-off their Pokemon while they're busy" he told him.

"But what's the barn for?" Miyako asked.

"That's where they probably keep the eggs" he replied.

"Eggs? What do you mean?" Momoko asked.

"I know how about we go and ask if the owners can give us a tour. They can also tell you more about what they do," Iris piped in.

The companions walked up to the house and knocked on the front door. After about five minutes a woman opened the door and greeted them. She wore a long yellow dress with a white apron, and her black hair was tied behind her back in a ponytail.

"Hello, my name is Kayla. How can I help you?" she asked.

"This is my friends first time seeing a Pokemon Daycare. We were wondering if you could give us a tour and tell us about your daycare?" Cilan told her pointing to Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.

"I would be glad to. Follow me out back and I'll introduce you to my husband Michael. We'll then show you around and even tell you what we do here," she said bowing.

They followed her around to the back of the house were they saw a man in farmers clothes with three Pokemon looking after a group of Snivy's, Tepig's, and Oshawott's. The first Pokemon looked like a pink egg with legs, dreads, and an egg in a pouch on its belly. The second one looked a lot like the first but had a white lower body with feathering around its waist and its head had two large clumps of curled hair on it. The last Pokemon was pink and tan with large ears, blue eyes, and a fluffy white tail. The girls took out their Pokedex's to find out what they were.

Kaoru's said "Chansey the egg Pokemon. A kindly Pokemon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokemon or people."

Miyako's was next "Blissey the happiness Pokemon. The eggs it lays are filled with happiness. Eating even one bite will bring a smile to anyone."

Momoko's was last "Audino the hearing Pokemon. Its auditory sense is astounding. It has a radar like ability to understand its surroundings through slight sounds. It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling."

"Michael could you come here" Kayla call to the man.

The man came over "What do you need dear?" he asked her.

"These folks wanted to take a look around our daycare and to know what we do here," she told him.

"Well we can do that. How about we go to the barn and show you were we keep the Pokemon eggs," he said leading them to barn.

When they walked through the barn doors they saw two people and a Pokemon taking eggs off from the shelves and putting them into an extremely large glass container attached to a winged car. One of the people wore a white jacket with a red R on it over a black shirt, white pants, and blue short cut hair. The other person had the same outfit with very long red hair. The Pokemon looked like a cat with a large gold coin on its forehead.

Ash yelled out "Team Rocket put those eggs back!"

The blue haired man turned "Great the twerp and he brought friends."

Momoko looked at the thieves and then back at Ash "Who are Team Rocket?"

"They are a group of notorious Pokemon thieves from the Kanto region," Ash told her.

The Pokemon spoke up "We better make our retreat now. We can deal with them some other time."

The woman turned around "Fine, but first. Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future."

The man stepped next to her "Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe."

The Pokemon jumped onto the winged car "And carving our names in the rock of eternity."

The woman moved to the side of car "The fiery destroyer I am Jesse."

The man moved to the other side of the car "And with thunderous emotion I am James."

The Pokemon continued "Wisest of the wise I'm Meowth."

Then all three said together "And now gather under the name Team Rocket."

After they were done they all jumped into the cars seats and flew off through the back of the barn.

"That was an awesome hero speech," Momoko said while clapping.

Kaoru hit her on the back of the head "That wasn't a hero speech, that was a villain speech."

"Oops. Umm…we should stop them and get them eggs back," Momoko said pulling her compact off her belt while rubbing her head.

The other two girls did the same and yelled out the names of their super hero identities. After a bright flash of light they had transformed and took off after Team Rocket. The daycare owners and the rest of the companions ran outside to see if they could help stop Team Rocket. When they got outside they saw that the girls had surrounded Team Rocket preventing them from escaping further. The girls also had their weapons out.

"How were those three able to catch us so fast?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, but lets take them out" Meowth said.

"Right" James said pushing a button that revealed lasers.

The lasers started to fire at the girls. The girls were so fast though that they were able to dodge them with no effort at all.

Blossom (Momoko) and Buttercup (Kaoru) attacked Team Rocket. Hyper Blossom throwing out her yo-yo shouting "Strawberry Shortcake Smash". Powered Buttercup swung her hammer stopping it in mid air yelling "Swing Sonic". The girls attacks hit Team Rocket's machine causing it to explode.

All of the eggs that the machine was carrying fell towards the ground. Rolling Bubbles (Miyako) swung her staff multiple times saying "Bubble Champagne". She managed to catch all of the eggs in bubbles that allowed them to float gently to the ground.

Team Rocket emerged from the explosion wearing jet packs. They then flew away in defeat.

When the girls landed the others ran up to them. Their friends congratulated them and the daycare owners thanked them for their help.

"That was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen" Cilan told them.

"Now that we have all of the eggs back. Would you be willing to help us get them back into the barn?" Michael asked them.

"It would be our pleasure to help" Bubbles said.

As they helped to get the eggs back into the barn the owners explained to them what they do at the daycare and where all Pokemon eggs come from. After they were done putting all of the eggs back Kayla and Michael asked if they wanted to stay for dinner and rest there for the night. The companions said that they would love to. While at dinner the girls explained were they had got their abilities from and their journey that had lead them there.

In the morning Kayla and Michael thanked them again for all their help and gave each of them a Pokemon egg as a sign of their gratitude. Ash's was white with yellow stripes, Iris's was green with small red dots, Cilan's was solid gray, Kaoru's was red with black spots, Miyako's was blue with white stripes, and Momoko's was black with blue spots.

"Umm…could you please tell us what we need to do to take care of them?" Miyako asked them politely.

"Just keep them clean and safe" Kayla told them. "And in time they'll hatch into new Pokemon that you can be friends with."

"Could you tell us what Pokemon will hatch from them" Momoko asked.

"No, that's a secret. Besides I think you'll be more surprised if you don't know" Michael told them putting a finger to his mouth and winking.

The companions thanked them and left to continue on their journey.


	10. Nacrene Gym Part 1

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Nacrene Gym Part 1**

When the companions got to Nacrene City they went to the Pokemon Center for directions to the city's gym.

Cilan walked up to the counter "Excuse me, Nurse Joy, could you tell us were the Nacrene City Gym is?"

"Yes, go to the Nacrene City Museum and ask the Museum Director. The museum is a couple of blocks north of the Pokemon Center" Nurse Joy told him.

Cilan told her thank you, then walked over to the others and told them were they had to go. It took them only fifteen minutes to get there. When they walked in a tall black woman with long black curly hair greeted them.

"May I help you folks?" she asked them before she noticed Peach. "Wow. What kind of Pokemon is that?" she asked pointing at Peach.

"I'm not a Pokemon. I'm a robotic digital pet created by Professor Utonium" Peach told her.

"Oh, wow. You can talk" She replied.

"Miss, can we ask you a question?" Miyako asked her.

The lady looked at her "Yes, what do you want to know?"

"We were wondering if you could take us to the Director of the Museum?" Miyako asked.

"No need to do that. I'm the Museum Director, my name is Lenora," she told them.

"Oh, that's great. Then could you tell us were the Nacrene City Gym is?" Iris asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Lenora asked her.

"Well, these three girls and him want to challenge it to get their second gym badge" Iris told her pointing at Ash, Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko.

Lenora looked at them for a very long time "I'll tell you, but only if you allow me to take a picture of your dog and hang it in the museum."

"That sounds like a very reasonable request" Cilan said.

The girls looked at each other, then at Peach. When they looked back at Lenora they said that it was okay with them.

"Alright, first let me show you to the gym" Lenora said leading the group to the back of the museum. After they got to the back they found themselves in a library. Lenora walked over to one of the bookshelves and pulled on one of the books. The bookshelf moved aside revealing a hallway. Lenora walked down the hallway followed by the companions. When they finally left the hallway they found themselves in a large room with a battlefield in the middle of it.

"Okay, we're in the gym. Where's the gym leader?" Kaoru asked.

Lenora turned around "You're looking at her."

Ash and Momoko looked shocked, Iris, Cilan, and Miyako laughed, and Kaoru just shrugged.

"Okay, here are the rules for battling in my gym. We'll both use only two Pokemon. The challenger can switch out their Pokemon at anytime. The one with a Pokemon still conscious is the victor," she told them. "So who's going to challenge me first?"

"Lenora, if you don't mind, may I be the judge" Cilan asked her.

She just gave him a nod.

Ash stepped forward "I'll challenge you first."

"Alright, you can chose your Pokemon first" she told him as they walked onto the battlefield.

"Come out Sandile" Ash said releasing his Pokemon.

"A Sandile, very interesting. Come out Herdier" Lenora replied.

What came out of her pokeball looked like a terrier with a black body and a brown head and legs. Ash pulled his Pokedex out "Herdier the loyal dog Pokemon. It loyally follows its Trainer's orders. For ages, they have helped Trainers raise Pokemon. It has black, cape-like fur that is very hard and decreases the amount of damage its receives."

Ash thought for a moment then said "Sandile use bite."

"Herdier use roar" Lenora countered.

Sandile ran at Herdier with its mouth open. Herdier barked so loudly that Sandile was sent back into his pokeball, but Pidove was brought out instead.

"What just happened?" Momoko asked.

"It was the move roar. It forces your opponent's Pokemon to switch with a different one you have" Iris told her.

"Pidove use gust" Ash said.

"Herdier use take down" Lenora countered.

As Pidove got close to Herdier, Herdier charged Pidove with all of its might. Pidove was not able to get out of the way and was knocked into the wall of the gym unconscious.

Ash returned Pidove to her pokeball. Then brought Sandile back out "Sandile use dig"

"Nice move Ash. Herdier be careful" Lenora commented.

"Thanks, now Sandile use thunder fang" Ash replied.

Sandile came out of the ground directly beneath Herdier. He clamped down on Herdier so hard that the flash from thunder fang blinded everyone. When they were all able to see again, they saw that Herdier was unconscious.

"You did a great job Herdier. Now come out Watchog" Lenora said switching Pokemon.

The Pokemon that Lenora brought out looked like a very tall prairie dog that had a brick red body and tail, with yellow stripes on its tail and body, a white tipped tail, and eyes that made it look insane. Kaoru used her Pokedex "Watchog the lookout Pokemon. They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark. When they see an enemy, their tails stand high, and they spit the seeds of berries stored in their check pouches."

"Sandile use dig again" Ash said.

"Okay, Watchog be careful. Sandile could come from anywhere" Lenora replied.

"Sandile use bite and take out Watchog" Ash yelled.

"Watchog dodge and use hypnosis," Lenora countered.

Sandile came out of the ground behind Watchog. Watchog sidestepped Sandile's attack and stared directly into Sandile's eyes while the stripes on its body flashed in a hypnotic pattern. Sandile's eyelids started to close.

"Watchog use crunch and toss Sandile to the other side of the field" Lenora said.

Watchog bit Sandile's tail, then spun around and released Sandile. Sandile slammed into the ground with enough force to knock it unconscious.

"Sandile is unable to battle. The winner is Watchog" Cilan announced.

Ash returned Sandile to his pokeball. He then walked off the field.

"Ash that was a good battle. Come back again anytime to try again" Lenora told him.

"I will. I just need to train a bit more to be ready," he said with a smile.

"Okay, who wants to challenge me next?" she asked.

"I think I will" Kaoru told her. "But don't you need to go heal your Pokemon first."

"No, I'm prepared to do three challenges before I need to go to the Pokemon Center" she told her.

"Well then I'm definitely ready for this" Kaoru said with confidence.

"Come out Snivy" she said when she got onto the field.

"Well, I think I'll use a Herdier again" Lenora said.

"Snivy use tackle" Kaoru said.

"Herdier use roar" Lenora yelled.

When Snivy tried to attack Herdier, Herdier barked sending Snivy back into her pokeball and bringing out Ponyta.

Kaoru smiled "Exactly as I planned. Ponyta use hypnosis."

Ponyta started to sway back and forth letting its flames dance hypnotically. Herdier was not able to look away from Ponyta. Its eyes started to close from drowsiness. Lenora looked on and smiled.

"Now Ponyta make a full lap of the field running as fast as you can then use flame wheel" Kaoru said still smiling.

Ponyta did as Kaoru told her and leap into the air at the end of the run somersaulting while being engulfed in flames. Ponyta hit Herdier with such force that they were both engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared Ponyta was standing next to the unconscious Herdier.

"Well that was a very exciting tactic. Now lets see how you do against a Watchog" Lenora said switching Pokemon.

"Return Ponyta and Come back out Snivy" Kaoru replied.

"So we both are starting with fresh Pokemon. Watchog use hypnosis" Lenora said.

"Snivy close your eyes and use leaf tornado to cover the entire field," Kaoru countered.

As Watchog used hypnosis, Snivy closed her eyes tight. She then summoned so many leaves around her that it looked like someone had just taken off the top of a very large tree. She then had the leaves start to swirl around her spreading across the entire field.

"Very impressive, but it will take more than that to beat Watchog" Lenora said with confidence.

All Kaoru did was smile wider "Snivy keep the leaf tornado going and extend you vines until they connect with Watchog. Then do the same thing you did against Pidove."

Snivy did as she was told. When one of her vines finally touched Watchog, she wrapped him up from his neck to his feet. Snivy then lifted Watchog off the ground and slammed him into the ground behind her. When Snivy let go of Watchog he was unconscious.

"Watchog is unable to battle. The winner is Snivy" Cilan said smiling at Kaoru.

"You have a very unique battling style" Lenora said returning Watchog to his pokeball. "Well I'll give you the gym badge as your reward" she told her as she pulled the badge out of her pocket and handed it to her.

Kaoru told her thank you while looking at the badge. It was strait and colored purple. It had two squares at the top and one at the bottom. "Lenora what is this badge called?" she asked her.

"It's known as the Basic Badge" Lenora told her. "I wonder which of your friends will challenge me next?"


	11. Nacrene Gym Part 2

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Nacrene Gym Part 2**

"I will" Momoko said with excitement.

"Alright" Lenora said going back to her position on the field.

Momoko walked onto the field. When she got into position she threw her pokeball "Go Tepig."

"Come out Herdier" Lenora said releasing her Pokemon "Momoko you have the first move."

"Tepig use flame charge" Momoko said.

"Herdier dodge and use crunch" Lenora countered.

Tepig ran at Herdier surrounded in flames. Herdier dodged Tepig with ease, then bit down on Tepig's tail stopping it. Herdier then swung its head back in the direction Tepig had come from letting go of Tepig's tail. Tepig went flying into the gym wall behind Momoko. When she turned to look at Tepig and saw that he was unconscious.

"Darn it" Momoko said returning Tepig to his pokeball. "I guess it's up to you Buizel" she said bringing out her Pokemon "Buizel use aqua tail."

"Herdier use take down" Lenora said with confidence.

Buizel did a three hundred and sixty degree spin whipping its two tails towards Herdier and releasing a crescent-shaped line of water. Herdier charged forward strait through Buizel's attack, which did nothing to Herdier. Herdier slammed into Buizel so hard that is was sent flying backwards. Buizel was knocked into Momoko with enough force to knock them both unconscious.

"Momoko!" Miyako yelled running over to her with all of the others.

It took them a few minutes before they were able to wake her up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You lost you match and were knocked out at the end" Kaoru told her.

"Shoot! I really wanted to win" she said pouting.

Lenora crouched down next to her "Don't feel so bad Momoko. You can come back with Ash when he tries to challenge the gym again. Until then, why don't you train your Pokemon to get stronger?"

"Alright, but next time I'm going to beat you" she said wiping away her tears.

"Lenora, ma'am, I think I'll wait to challenge you for the gym badge when Ash and Momoko come back" Miyako told her politely.

"That's fine, Miyako. It'll allow me to get my Pokemon healed and possibly allow me to come up with some new tactics" she told Miyako.

"Well I think we can be ready to challenge you in about two days. That will give me some time to teach these three better battle tactics" Kaoru said with a smirk.

Miyako, Momoko, and Peach shuddered thinking of the training that Kaoru would put those challenging the gym through.

"Well then I'll see you all in two days" Lenora said as they left the gym heading to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>Two days later the companions arrived back at the Nacrene City Museum. As they headed into the back they meet up with Lenora, who greeted them and followed them into the gym. She took her position on the field and Iris asked if it was alright if she was the judge for today's challenges.<p>

"That's alright with me Iris. So which one of your friends is going to challenge me first today" Lenora said.

Miyako walked onto the field and bowed "I'm willing to try, Miss Lenora."

"That sounds good, you can have the first attack" Lenora told her letting out one of her Herdiers.

"Come out Vulpix" Miyako said throwing out her pokeball. "Vulpix use fire spin."

"Herdier use take down" Lenora said.

Vulpix opened its mouth and let out a spiraling stream of fire at Herdier. Herdier charged strait at Vulpix, but the spiraling fire of Vulpix stopped it. The fire surrounded Herdier like a tornado slowing damaging Herdier.

"Herdier jump out of there and use bite" Lenora said with a bit of concern.

Herdier managed to jump just high enough to get over the top of the vortex of fire.

"Vulpix, now use quick attack" Miyako yelled.

As Herdier cleared the fire Vulpix ran and jumped at Herdier with such speed and force that when Vulpix hit Herdier it was sent flying up into the ceiling of the gym. Herdier then fell to the floor of the gym unconscious.

"That was quite unexpected. I assume Kaoru taught you that tactic" Lenora said smiling.

Kaoru smiled at Lenora and gave a thumbs up.

"Yes, she did. But I'd rather not remember the training" Miyako said with a slight shudder.

"Well let's continue with the battle" Lenora said returning Herdier to his pokeball and bringing out Watchog.

"Come back Vulpix" Miyako said "Your turn Oshawott."

"Oshawott close your eyes and use razor shell" Miyako said as Oshawott entered the battlefield.

"So using the same tactic as Kaoru, Watchog dodge Oshawott and use bite" Lenora said with a knowing smile.

Oshawott had taken his scalchop off his stomach and a blue energy blade came off the edge. Oshawott ran at Watchog with his eyes closed the scalchop raised ready for a strike. As Oshawott got close to Watchog, Watchog jumped over Oshawott and was going to bite Oshawott on his head. Oshawott ducked under Watchog's bite and spun around slashing upwards with his scalchop. The blow happened so fast that Watchog stood for a couple of seconds before falling down unconscious.

"Watchog is unable to battle. The winner is Oshawott" Iris said with joy.

Lenora returned Watchog to his pokeball "That was one of the fastest counters I've ever seen."

"Thank you, but if it wasn't for Kaoru's training Oshawott wouldn't have been able to do it" Miyako said smiling and shuddering while putting Oshawott back in his pokeball.

Lenora walked over to her and gave her a gym badge. Congratulating her some more and then turning to Ash and Momoko. "So which one of you two is ready to challenge me?"


	12. Nacrene Gym Part 3

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Nacrene Gym Part 3**

"I'll take you up on that" Momoko responded as she walked onto the field.

"I can't wait to see how you've improved" Lenora told her taking her place at the other end of the field. She threw her pokeball out letting out another Herdier "So which Pokemon are you going to use?"

"Come out Buizel and use sonic boom" Momoko said as Buizel appeared on the battlefield.

"Strait to the point, that's good. Herdier dodge and use take down" Lenora countered.

Buizel did a front flip, which released a sound wave from its tails at Herdier. Herdier barely dodged the attack in time, Herdier then charged at Buizel.

"Buizel dodge and use aqua tail" Momoko shouted.

As Herdier was about to hit Buizel, Buizel jumped into the air above Herdier twirling like a ballerina. When Buizel landed it sent a crescent of water at Herdier from behind. The attack from Buizel tripped Herdier forcing him into the ground.

"Buizel use sonic boom again!" Momoko yelled.

Buizel did another front flip sending a blast of sound at Herdier again. Herdier wasn't able to avoid the attack and was hit by the full force of it knocking Herdier unconscious.

"Wow, you've improved a lot" Lenora said clapping her hands and returning Herdier to his pokeball. "Well now let's see if you can beat Watchog."

"Buizel return and come out Tepig" Momoko said returning Buizel to her pokeball and bringing out her other Pokemon.

"Watchog use hypnosis" Lenora said.

"Tepig close your eyes and use ember" Momoko countered.

Watchog started to flash hypnotically at Tepig, but Tepig had closed his eyes. Tepig then began to shoot flaming sparks from his nose towards Watchog; Watchog was able to easily dodge the attack.

"Watchog get in close and use crunch" Lenora told her Pokemon.

Watchog moved to behind Tepig and was going to bite Tepig's tail.

"Tepig now, use flame charge heading to your back" Momoko shouted.

When Tepig heard this he charged strait backwards while engulfed in flames. Watchog couldn't dodge and was run over by Tepig.

"Tepig use flame charge again this time going forwards" Momoko continued with her attack.

As Watchog started to get up, Tepig ran over top of him again while using flame charge. When the dust settled Watchog was unconscious and covered in Tepig's footprints.

"Watchog is unable to battle. The winner is Tepig" Iris said wincing at the sight of Watchog.

Lenora returned her Pokemon to its pokeball while walking towards Momoko "That was a smart move waiting until Watchog was behind Tepig before attacking. I'm guessing Kaoru came up with that plan."

"Yes she did. She told me that I should wait until you got close to Tepig before attacking, because it was the only way to guarantee that Tepig would hit him" Momoko stated. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to beat you. So she really deserves the praise."

"Well Kaoru may have given you the plan, but you're the one who pulled it off. So here is the Basic Badge for your victory" Lenora told her.

Momoko told her thank you and then went over to the others who congratulated her.

"Well, that just leaves you, Ash. Are you ready?" Lenora asked him.

"Yes I am and this time I'm going to win" Ash said to her.

"Good luck Ash" Peach told him.

"Have faith in your Pokemon and Kaoru's training" Cilan told him.

"I will and thanks" Ash replied.

"If you lose again I'll triple the training for your next rematch" Kaoru shouted at him with a devilish look.

This caused Ash to turn white and begin to shake a lot.

"She's just kidding Ash. Do your best" Miyako told him trying to get him to calm down.

"Wow, whatever you did to them seems to have really scared them" Lenora said to Kaoru.

Kaoru just smiled at her and shrugged.

"Well let's begin the match. Come out Herdier" she said eagerly.

This finally snapped Ash back to normal "Come out Pidove."

"So starting with Pidove this time, well the first move is yours" she told him.

"Pidove use quick attack" he told his Pokemon.

"Herdier use roar" she countered.

Pidove flew into the air and shot towards Herdier at a tremendous speed. Herdier barked at Pidove sending her back into her pokeball and forcing Pikachu to be pulled onto the field.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Ash said with ease, due to the unexpected switching of his Pokemon.

"Herdier dodge and use take down" she countered.

Pikachu charged at Herdier with blinding speed. Herdier barley dodged Pikachu's attack, and then started to charge at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt" Ash yelled.

Pikachu turned around to look at Herdier, and then charged up a lot of electricity around himself. Pikachu released all of its electricity at the charging Herdier shocking him into unconsciousness.

"Wow, that's one amazing Pikachu you have there" Lenora told Ash as she switched Pokemon.

"Thank you. Pikachu come back and let Pidove have her chance on the field" Ash said as he let Pidove out to fight.

"Watchog use crunch" Lenora commanded her Pokemon after she released it onto the battlefield.

"Pidove dodge and use wing attack" Ash said.

Watchog ran at Pidove ready to bite her, but Pidove dodged out of the way by flying up. When Pidove was up in the air she held out her wings, which began to glow. Pidove then flew down slamming one of her wings into Watchog's head dazing him.

"Pidove turn around and use quick attack" Ash yelled.

Pidove turned and flew at Watchog as fast as she could. She slammed into Watchog's head again knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Watchog is unable to battle. Pidove is the winner" Iris said clapping her hands together.

"It seems that you really did train hard" Lenora said as she put her Pokemon back into his pokeball. She then walked over to Ash and handed him the Basic Badge.

Ash raised his hand into the air, when he did this Kaoru cleared her throat. He immediately put his hand down and told Lenora thank you.

"So where will you guys be going next?" she asked them.

"I think that the next gym is in Castelia City. So that should be were we head, right?" Cilan said looking at her.

"You're right. The journey to Castelia City will be a long one though. About ten days, I think" she told him.

"That settles it then. We're heading to Castelia City" Kaoru said with determination.

"I wish you luck on you journey. Be careful as you go through Pinwheel Forest. There's a rumor of strange singing coming from the woods" Lenora told them. "Peach could you hold still for a moment" she asked him as she took out a camera and took his picture.

The companions then left Lenora and her museum to go to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. After they were done there they left the center and headed west out of Nacrene City towards Pinwheel Forest.


	13. Mistress of the Waves

I don't own the rights to Pokemon or Powerpuff Girls Z.

There are some more things I want to say but they will be at the end of this chapter.

**Mistress of the Waves**

The companions were taking a break by a lake in Pinwheel Forest on their way to Castelia City. Miyako and Cilan were fixing lunch, Iris was trying to help Axew master dragon rage, Kaoru was looking after everyone's eggs, Ash and Momoko were swimming in the lake, and Peach and all the other Pokemon were having fun playing together.

"Okay everyone lunch is ready" Cilan announced.

As everyone was eating lunch there was a loud crashing noise coming from the woods. They all got up and were preparing to fight whatever came out of the forest.

What came out of the trees was a girl on a bike. She had orange hair with some of it pulled off to the left side, a yellow shirt, and jean shorts held up by dark red suspenders. She rode her bike to the edge of the lake and then stopped. When she got off the bike she hit a button on the handlebars and the bike shrank down to the size of a pill.

Ash was staring at her when she turned towards them all. "M… Misty what are you doing here?" he asked in shock while pointing at her.

"That's no way to greet an old friend," she said with a laugh.

"Ash do you really know this girl" Momoko asked him.

"Yes, we've been friend's since I left my home town on my journey to become a Pokemon master. Her name's Misty and she's one of the Cerulian City Gym leaders" Ash told them.

"You're forgetting that when we first met you destroyed my bike," she added.

Everyone looked at Ash as he went pale. He then said, "I thought you said I didn't need to repay you."

"You don't, I'm here for a different reason. I was told by your mother to give you a message" she told him.

"Why did she send you? She could have told me when I called her at the next Pokemon Center" he replied.

"She didn't send me I volunteered," she said. "What your mother wanted to tell you is, if you don't win the Unovia Region Championship you're to come back to the Kanto Region."

"What! Why?" he yelled with shock.

"If you'll let me finish. The reason is because you've been traveling for five years now and she wants you to settle down. She's even arranged a marriage for you" she explained.

"**WHAT!**" he shouted while falling down into a chair.

Everyone else kept staring back and forth between Ash and Misty with confused looks.

"Now the reason I volunteered was because I'm you fiancée," she said smiling.

At this Ash passed out. Everyone ran over to him to make sure he was all right.

"He's fine, I think it was just to much for him to take in," Miyako said checking Ash's pulse.

"Well that's good, no sense in having him die of shock. May I ask who you all are?" Misty said sighing with relief.

The others turned to her and started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Cilan, one of the leaders of the Striaton City Gym, and a Pokemon Connoisseur," he said.

"I'm Iris, dragon master in training from the Village of Dragons," she said with a smile.

"I'm Momoko, this is Miyako, Kaoru, and Peach," she said pointing to each in turn.

"So why are you all traveling with Ash?" she asked them.

"I'm not traveling with Ash, I'm traveling with the girls to help them with their challenge for the championship" Iris told her.

"Are you sure you want to live the rest of your life with a weird guy like him" Kaoru asked pointing as Ash.

"I never thought I would want to, until we parted ways about two years ago. Then all I could do was think about how I missed him," she said sighing.

At this point Ash woke up mumbling, "I had this weird dream. My old friend Misty showed up and said she was my fiancée." After he rubbed his eyes and looked around he noticed Misty was really there.

"Ash it wasn't a dream, I really am your fiancée" she said smiling at him.

Ash jumped up and yelled "I won't accept this!"

"We'll there is one way to get out of it" she told him sadly.

"How?" he asked desperately.

"You have to beat me in a Pokemon battle" she smiled at him.

"Fine, we'll have a three on three Pokemon battle. If I win we're not getting married and I won't have to quite my journey. If you win we get married and I'll quite my journey after I try to beat the champion," he told her.

"Ok, but this is only for the marriage. Quitting your journey is your mother's idea. Whether you win or lose this battle won't affect it" she replied.

"Wow, they're having their first lovers quarrel. How cute?" Momoko said blushing.

"**WE'RE NOT LOVERS, JUST FRIENDS!**" Ash yelled at her.

Cilan cleared his throat "Umm… May I offer my services as a judge for your battle?"

Both Ash and Misty nodded their approval.

"Ash I'll let you chose your Pokemon first" she told him.

"Sandile I'll use you first" he said having Sandile come over for the battle.

"A Sandile, nice choice. I'll use one you've known for a while. Come out Staryu" she told him as she released her Pokemon.

Her Pokemon looked like a light brown starfish that stood on two of its points. In the center of its body was a red jewel that had a yellow harness around it; Miyako pointed her Pokedex at it "Staryu the star shaped Pokemon. If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight."

"I'm not surprised you still have Staryu. Its been with you ever since I've known you. Sandile use dig to hide from Staryu" Ash told her with a smile.

"Staryu be careful, when Sandile comes up use bubble beam. Ash I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm a gym leader and traveled with you for two and a half years. So I know how you battle," she said with a large grin.

"Sandile come out and use thunder fang" he said.

Sandile came out from the ground aiming at Staryu. Staryu sent a stream of bubbles at Sandile from the point on top of its head. The bubbles hit Sandile at the same time Sandile bit down on Staryu causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared both Staryu and Sandile were unconscious. Ash and Misty returned them to their pokeballs.

"Come on Pidove let's see if you can help me" Ash said with worry.

"Ash I think you'll remember my next Pokemon from when we saw each other two years ago. Come out Gyarados" she said with a huge smile on her face.

The Pokemon that came out looked like a huge sea serpent as it floated in the lake. Kaoru used her Pokedex "Gyarados the atrocious Pokemon. Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm."

Iris stared at the Gyarados in awe "That's so cool, I've always wanted to see a Gyarados."

Ash groaned "Pidove use wing attack and be careful."

"Gyarados use flame thrower," Misty said.

Pidove flew at Gyarados with her wings glowing. Gyarados opened its mouth and let out a huge stream of fire that Pidove couldn't dodge. Pidove came out of the fire hurt but still willing to battle.

"That's a very nice combo, a water Pokemon that knows a fire move. That could mess with a lot of trainers battling her" Kaoru commented with a smirk.

"Pidove use quick attack" Ash said concerned for Pidove.

"Gyarados use protect" Misty countered.

Pidove shot towards Gyarados in a huge burst of speed. Before Pidove hit Gyarados, Gyarados glowed blue. Pidove's attack had no effect on Gyarados, which shocked Pidove.

"It's time to end this, Gyarados use hydro pump," Misty said with a grim smile.

Gyarados opened its mouth again and let out a huge torrent of water this time. When it hit Pidove, she was slammed into a tree. Knocking the tree over and Pidove unconscious.

Ash returned Pidove to her pokeball. He then turned to Pikachu "It's all up to you now buddy"

Misty returned her Pokemon to its pokeball "Hi Pikachu, I'm glad to see you. Now Ash I'm going to show you a Pokemon that I just caught while trying to find you. Come out Palpitoad."

What came out of her pokeball looked like an oversized blue tadpole with feet, three large black and blue bumps on its head, and four smaller light blue bumps around its waist. Ash used his Pokedex "Palpitoad the vibration Pokemon. It lives in the water and on land. It uses its long, sticky tongue to capture prey. When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land."

"Pikachu use thunder bolt" he said with a large smile.

"Palpitoad use uproar" Misty said with a smirk.

Pikachu charged up a large amount of electricity and sent it at Palpitoad. Palpitoad didn't try to dodge and opened her mouth unleashing an extremely loud burst of sound. Pikachu's attack hit Palpitoad and did nothing to her, while Palpitoad's attack hit Pikachu sending him rolling backwards with the damage.

Ash's smile fell "Pikachu use quick attack."

Misty shook her head "Palpitoad use muddy water."

Pikachu charge Palpitoad with a tremendous amount of speed. Palpitoad opened her mouth and shot out a stream of dark brown water. Pikachu was able to dodge Palpitoad's attack easily.

"Palpitoad use uproar again" Misty said with a smile.

Just before Pikachu got to Palpitoad, she opened her mouth and let out another burst of sound. Pikachu went flying back again from the damage. Pikachu was able to get up, but he was staggering back and forth.

"Hang in there Pikachu, I know you can do it. Use iron tail," Ash told him trying to sound confident.

Pikachu ran at Palpitoad again, this time doing a summersault while his tail turned a silver color.

"Palpitoad use uproar one last time" she said with an even bigger smile.

Right before Pikachu hit, Palpitoad sent out one last burst of sound sending him flying backward again. When Pikachu hit the ground this time he didn't get up.

"Pikachu is unconscious, Palpitoad is the winner" Cilan said shaking his head.

Misty returned her Pokemon to her pokeball, then walked over to Ash and kissed him on the lips for about a minute. When she stopped Ash's face was dark red and he passed out again.

"Umm… Should we wake him up," Miyako asked concerned.

"No let him sleep. It will give us time to get to know each other better. Plus I can tell you all of the adventures Ash and I had" Misty told them grinning.

While Ash slept Misty and the others talked about themselves and their different adventures while eating lunch. When Ash finally woke up he wasn't able to look Misty in the eyes, but said she could come with them if she wanted to. She told him she wouldn't be leaving his side ever again and then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed while Iris, Miyako, and Momoko all giggled at his embarrassment. When they had all finished lunch they packed up, healed their hurt Pokemon, and left to continue their journey.

* * *

><p>AN: I have three things I want to say. First please give me some more reviews, second I would like you to try to guess what Pokemon will hatch from everyone's eggs (Ash's doesn't count I didn't change his egg from what he got in the show), and the third thing is I don't know what Misty wore on the show the last time she was there so I used her original outfit.


	14. Birds, Bugs, and Plants

I don't own the rights to Pokemon or Powerpuff Girls

**Birds, Bugs, and Plants**

Kaoru was the first to wake up; she grabbed her bag and moved to the edge of the clearing they had slept in that night. When she got there she let her two Pokemon so they could play together, while she sat her bag next to herself and took out her egg to care for it.

After about a minute she heard the ding of a pokeball successfully capturing a Pokemon from the inside of her bag.

She reached into her bag and took out her three remaining pokeballs and tossed them to see if they had a Pokemon inside. Out of one of them cam a tiny yellow bug-like Pokemon with four legs and four blue eyes. She then took out her Pokedex pointing it at the new Pokemon "Joltik the attaching Pokemon. They attach themselves to large-bodied Pokemon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch. Joltik that live in cities have learned a technique for sucking electricity from the outlets in houses."

She began to giggle uncontrollably, which caught Snivy and Ponyta's attention, bringing them over to her. When she stopped and looked up "Snivy and Ponyta I'd like you to meet our new companion Joltik."

Her two Pokemon looked down at their new friend. Joltik was startled by the sudden attention and ran up into Kaoru's hair.

She reached up and took Joltik out "Now Joltik you're going to have to get used to them and everyone else" she pointed at her companions sleeping on the other side of the clearing.

Joltik looked at her companions and back to her with a very scared look in its eyes. She looked down at it and shook her head "If you want you can hide in my hair until you're ready to meet them."

Joltik licked her palm them ran up her arm into her hair again. Kaoru smiled as she packed everything up and walked back over to the others with Snivy and Ponyta.

When she got in front of them "Joltik could you use an electric move to wake them up?"

Joltik poked her head out of Kaoru's hair and shot a large web charged with electricity at the sleeping group.

Everyone's eyes shot open as they were startled awake.

"What happened?" Peach asked as they all looked around. The only thing they saw was Kaoru laughing next to her Pokemon.

Momoko got up yelling, "Why are you laughing? Something attacked us!"

"Nothing attacked you, I just thought I would wake you all up with my new Pokemon" Kaoru told her after she had stopped laughing.

Miyako was wide-eyed "Does that mean your egg hatched."

Kaoru shook her head "No, a Pokemon touched one of my empty pokeball and was captured."

"What was the Pokemon you caught?" Iris asked her.

Kaoru smirked, as she looked at Momoko and Miyako "It's called a Joltik."

"Kaoru may I ask you were your new Pokemon is" Misty wondered.

Kaoru pointed to her head "She's hiding in my hair, like Axew does with Iris. She's actually quite shy."

"Umm… Could someone tell me what a Joltik is?" Momoko asked.

Cilan looked at her "Why don't you use your Pokedex to find out?"

Ash, Momoko, and Miyako did as they were told, while Misty looked over Ash's shoulder. Momoko and Misty ran to the other side of the clearing opposite of Kaoru, while Miyako stood petrified were she was.

Kaoru and Ash burst out laughing at the two who had ran. Cilan and Iris looked at them confused.

"It seems Misty is as terrified of bugs as Momoko" Peach told them.

Ash called to Misty and Momoko "Come back over here, nothings going to hurt you."

After a bit more coxing they finally convinced the three girls that Joltik was not going to hurt them. Actually Joltik was more scared of them then they were of her.

* * *

><p>When they had finished breakfast and were ready to leave Momoko said, "I wish I could capture another Pokemon." She then tossed an empty pokeball into the air and when it came back down it was rocking back and forth, before it dinged with a capture.<p>

Everyone stared at it dumbfounded that she was that lucky.

Momoko walked over to it and released her new Pokemon while pulling out her Pokedex. Her new Pokemon looked like a bird with a grayish-blue face and body, a head surrounded in white puffy feathers, and one feather on its head that was red and white. "Rufflet the egglet Pokemon. They will challenge anything, even stronger opponents, without fear. Their frequent fights help them become stronger. They crush berries with their talons."

"Ooh, Momoko you caught such a cute Pokemon. I hope I'm able to find one just as cute soon" Miyako told her.

As everyone was looking at Momoko's Rufflet two more Pokemon came running out of the woods. The first one looked like a green caterpillar with a leaf attached to the back of its yellow head. The second one floated along and had a large light green head that had three dark green leaves on it and a small light green body that was separated from its head by a dark green collar.

When the group saw the two new Pokemon Ash threw a pokeball at the caterpillar one, while the other one ran into Miyako's arms. Ash caught the one he was aiming for, while Miyako comforted the other one.

Ash released his new Pokemon and pulled out his Pokedex "Sewaddle the sewing Pokemon. This Pokemon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth. It hides its head in its hood while sleeping."

Miyako asked Ash to use his Pokedex on the Pokemon in her arms.

Ash nodded and pointed it at the Pokemon "Petilil the bulb Pokemon. Since they prefer moist, nutrient-rich soil, the areas where Petilil live are known to be good for growing plants. The leaves on its head are bitter. Eating one of these leaves is known to refresh a tired body."

Miyako looked at the Petilil in her arms "Would you like to become my friend?"

The Petilil looked at her and nodded. Miyako sat it down and took out a pokeball to capture it. After the pokeball had dinged she let the Petilil out and cuddled it in her arms.

Ash and Momoko put their new Pokemon back in their pokeballs. Miyako and Kaoru left their new Pokemon out as the group finally left the clearing to continue their journey through Pinwheel Forest.

* * *

><p>AN: I have given the girls the last of the Pokemon that I choose for them. I'm now leaving the last two choices of Pokemon to you the readers. I only have one rule no legendary Pokemon. My definition of legendary Pokemon is a Pokemon that you have only one chance to catch in the video games (ex. Mewtwo) and that can't be breed.


	15. New Friends

Hey everyone I'm back after a two-month long absence.

I would like to thank TheLastGarou, melishade4ever, Tea1706, Ven-nificent, Oliviakd, m3At, Dannyphantom01, nobody, Xiuhcoatl, and Matsu Kurayami. If I have already thanked you before, I thank you again for your support and reviews.

Just one last thing I don't own Pokemon or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**New Friends**

It had been about a week since they had caught their new Pokemon.

They had just stopped for lunch and let their Pokemon out to get some exercise.

After they got done eating they took their eggs out to tend to them. They were all surprised when all six eggs began to glow at the same time.

"Wow, that's rare. Six eggs hatching at once" Misty said whistling.

When the glow faded the eggs they were holding were gone, replaced by six different Pokemon. Kaoru was holding a small gray fox with a black collar of fur around its neck and red paws, eyelids, eyebrows, and red on top of the tuft of fur on its head. Miyako was standing in front of a long blue snake-like Pokemon that had white winged ear appendages, a white dot on its forehead, a white rounded snout, and a white belly. Momoko was holding a small cat that was blue from the waist up, black from the waist down, had blue back paws, yellow above its front paws, and a four pointed yellow star on its tail. Iris was holding a green skinned Pokemon whose belly was orange, had a horn like protrusion on top of its head, and a small tail surrounded by a ring of hard material. Cilan was next to a gray very armored rhino-like Pokemon. Ash had a lizard-like Pokemon whose belly was orange, two thirds of its head was yellow, had a red crest on its head, a tan body, and was holding up what appeared to be yellow pants with a tail.

The ones with a Pokedex used them on their Pokemon first.

"Zorua, the tricky fox Pokemon. It changes into the form of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokemon. Known moves Scratch, Leer, and Dark Pulse" Kaoru scratch Zorua between its ears.

"Dratini, the dragon Pokemon. It is called the 'Mirage Pokemon' because so few have seen it. Known moves Wrap, Leer, and Dragon Dance" after Miyako heard this she gave her Dratini a huge hug.

"Shinx, the flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. Known moves Tackle and Ice Fang" Momoko started scratching her Shinx under its chin.

"Scraggy, the shedding Pokemon. It immediately headbutts anyone that makes eye contact with it. Its skull is massively thick. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck. Known moves Leer and Zen Headbutt" the Scraggy the started to slam its head into Ash's face repeatedly.

As Misty tried to stop the Scraggy from turning Ash's face into a bloody mess, Kaoru and Momoko used their Pokedex's to identify Iris and Cilan's Pokemon.

"Larvitar, the rock skin Pokemon. A Pokemon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow. Known moves Bite, Leer, and Outrage" Iris was in shock.

"Rhyhorn, the spikes Pokemon. Its powerful tackles can destroy anything. However, it is to slow witted to help people work. Known moves Horn Attack, Tail Whip, and Skull Bash" Cilan patted his Rhyhorn on the side of its head.

After Misty pulled Scraggy off Ash and put it in its pokeball, the others started to put all of their Pokemon back in their pokeballs.

Kaoru went wide-eyed when a voice in her head said "Please don't put me in the ball."

At the same time Miyako heard "I want to stay out of the darkness, please."

Both girls looked around and Miyako said, "Did anyone just say something to me?"

Kaoru looked at her "I was about to ask the same thing."

The others looked at them and shook their heads.

"It wasn't them, it was me" Kaoru heard at the same time something touched her leg. She looked down and saw Zorua touching her leg with its paw.

At the same moment Miyako heard "Zorua is telling the truth. It wasn't your friends, it was me." She then felt Dratini rest its head on her shoulder.

Miyako looked at Cilan "Can Pokemon communicate telepathically?"

"Yes, but usually only Psychic-type Pokemon and then only one in about five hundred thousand. Why do you ask?" he said curiously.

"I think my Dratini has been talking with me that way" she told him scratching Dratini's head.

Kaoru reached down and started to pet Zorua "Not just your Dratini, but my Zorua also can do it."

"I doubt your two Pokemon can speak telepathically" Iris laughed.

She then heard "Don't laugh at my mother" and then "or mine."

"Okay, who just said that?" Iris asked shaking a little.

Misty looked at her "Said what? No one said anything Iris."

"Two female voice's just told me not to laugh at Kaoru or Miyako. They also called them their mothers" she told her as she started to stare at Zorua and Dratini.

"Fascinating, it seems that your two Pokemon have imprinted on you, thinking that your their mothers. Add in the fact that they seem to be able to communicate telepathically, means that those two are almost as rare as any Legendary Pokemon" Cilan told them all frowning.

Momoko stared at him "Why are you frowning? I thought that would be something to be happy about."

"Normally it would be, but Zorua and Dratini are extremely rare Pokemon. That means that others may try to take them away from them or steal them, like Team Rocket" Cilan explained while pacing back and forth. "The way I see it the only way to prevent people like that from finding out about them, is that your going to have to keep them in their pokeballs most of the time."

Just at that moment two voices yelled in everyone's head "**NO!**"

Everyone stared at Zorua and Dratini in shock.

Both Miyako and Kaoru hugged their Pokemon trying to calm them down.

Miyako then said soothingly "We won't put you in your pokeballs and we'll do everything to protect you from anyone who want to take you away from us."

When the two Pokemon were no longer agitated the two girls stood next to them looking at their friends.

The others realized that they would have to help them protect their new Pokemon also, because of how special they were and there was no talking the girls out of their decision.

Everyone then finished preparing to leave their lunch site.

As they began to walk along the path of Pinwheel Forest they made for an unusual sight. Ash walking with Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty next to him; Iris with Axew poking his head out of her hair every once and awhile; Kaoru holding Zorua in her arms while Joltik hid in her hair; Miyako walking next to Dratini, scratching its head from time to time; Momoko with her Shinx out and running around her; and Cilan walking with Peach trying to figure out what to do about the new developments.

While all of that had been going on they were unaware that they had been watched the whole time.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like the new chapter. I will only be updating this story once every two weeks.

Now for the question of if I'm a guy or a girl, I'm a guy.

Also, I'm still going to let you the readers decide the girls last two Pokemon. The same rules apply that I put in chapter 14. I'll be taking any suggestions up until the girls go for their fourth gym badge.

Just one last thing please review.


	16. An Old Foe

I don't own Pokemon or Powerpuff Girls Z.

Thoughts and songs will be italicized.

**An Old Foe**

When the companions were a couple of hours from the exit of Pinwheel Forest they started to hear music coming from nearby.

Misty looked around "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah and it sounds a little familiar" Miyako told her.

They were all looking around when Peach's ears perked up "I think I can find the source of the music."

Cilan looked at the others "I'm all for finding the source of the music unless anyone objects."

"Lenora did mention that people have been hearing strange music from the woods. I really think we should check it out," Iris said to the others who nodded.

"Follow me" Peach said as they headed into the woods.

After a few minutes they came to the edge of a clearing and hid behind some bushes. As they peered over the foliage they saw a pink furred creature with two antennas that had green balls on their tips, wearing farmers overalls, and playing a banjo sitting on a rock.

They all listened as the creature continued to sing.

"_My name is Fuzzy!_

_This forest is my territory!_

_The neighboring city is also my territory!_

_Everywhere is mine!_

_Today again I expand my territory!_

_Territory!, Territory!, Territory!, I love it!"_

"That's the weirdest song I've ever heard" Ash whispered to the others.

Kaoru shook her head "Not for him. That's all Fuzzy Lumpkins thinks about."

"What should we do? Fuzzy is almost impossible to beat" Momoko said with worry.

"We'll have to try something. He was bad enough in our world. We can't leave him here to do what he wants," Miyako told them.

Kaoru sighed, "You're right. Could you guys watch our Pokemon while we try to deal with this."

The others nodded as the girls Pokemon moved to stand with their friends.

The girls then pulled out their compacts and transformed into the Powerpuff Girls. They then stepped out into the clearing.

Fuzzy noticed them and put the banjo on his back "What are you three doing in my territory? I thought I was rid of you when that white light engulfed me."

Bubbles moved forward a bit "Fuzzy, we don't want to fight you. We just want to talk."

Fuzzy just starred at them not moving.

"We would like you to come with us, so we can try and help you get back home" Blossom said as she stepped next to Bubbles.

"I am home. This forest is my territory and so is everything else with my mark," he said puffing out his chest.

Buttercup glared at him as she stepped up on Bubbles other side "Fuzzy, we're not even in our own world. You have no right to claim anything on this world as yours."

Fuzzy growled, then jumped at them.

The girls scattered into the air pulling out their weapons. When they looked down they saw Fuzzy take his hand off the ground. He had left a five-foot wide handprint where they had been a moment before.

Fuzzy looked up at them and smirked "This says I own this world."

Blossom then threw her yo-yo at him shouting "Cheri Berry Smash!"

Fuzzy stood his ground and grabbed her yo-yo with one hand. He then jerked on it so hard that she slammed into the ground face first.

Bubbles then swung her staff yelling "Balloon Neba Neba! (Balloon Stickiness)"

As the large slightly glossy bubble headed at Fuzzy he just shook his head. When it was about a foot from him he took a deep breath and then exhaled it sending the bubble right back at Bubbles.

Bubbles wasn't able to dodge her attacks rebound and was completely covered by it. This unfortunately prevented her from moving and she fell to the ground.

Buttercup paled thinking "_This is turning out like the first time we fought him._" She then flew down to the ground slamming her hammer down shouting "Graviton Drive!"

When she did this Fuzzy stomped on the ground in her direction. The ground broke apart disrupting Buttercups attack and throwing her to the ground.

"As usual you can't stop me," Fuzzy said as he leapt out of sight chuckling.

After Fuzzy had left their friends came running out of the bushes with very worried looks on their faces.

The girls Pokemon were faster though and got to them first.

Blossom's Shinx started to lick her cheek, which caused her to stir. After a bit she rolled over onto her back and sat up frowning.

Bubble's Dratini went to her with a scared look on her face "_Is there anything I can do to help?_"

"_Yes, try and pull this off of me please_" Bubbles though because the sticky substance covered her whole body.

Dratini then started to pull it off of her by biting pieces and tearing.

Zorua ran over to Buttercup with Joltik on her head "_Mom, are you all right?_"

Buttercup got up and looked around "Yeah, I'm all right. But we have to do something to stop Fuzzy."

Cilan looked at all of the damage Fuzzy had done "It's shocking that he was able to do all of this devastation. I am wondering though how you were able to stop him in your world?"

Blossom finally stood up "It's because we know about his one weakness."

"What's his weakness?" Ash asked with curiosity.

"He had a huge crush on a woman in our world and whenever he saw her he would completely lose focus and let his guard down" Peach said lowering his head.

Iris looked at Zorua "Zorua, I know you have telepathy, but can you also read someone's memories?"

Zorua shook her head "_No I can't and even if I could I wouldn't be able to do what your thinking. I'm to young to start shape shifting._"

"What do you mean by shape shifting?" Buttercup said as she knelt next to her and started to scratch her head.

"_All Zorua can change our bodies to make us look like other Pokemon or people. But I won't be able to do that for another month and then I will only be able to become other Pokemon_" she thought while looking sadly at everyone.

Bubbles moved next to the others with Dratini "The only thing I can think of is if we can some how knock him out when we find him again."

Buttercup's eyes got wide "Ponyta! If I have Ponyta use hypnosis there's a chance it could put Fuzzy to sleep. Then we can contact Professor Utonium and see if he can tell us what to do with him."

At that moment a green orb appeared in front of Buttercup startling everyone.

"W-What's that?" Misty asked pointing at it.

"I don't know" Buttercup said as she reached out and touched it.

When she did this the orb turned into a pokeball. The pokeball then fell to the ground and opened letting out a Ponyta.

It took a moment to look around then went up to Buttercup and started to lick her face.

After it stopped she patted its head "You're my Ponyta, right."

It nodded its head.

Buttercup then picked up the pokeball and returned Ponyta to it. "Now all we have to do is find Fuzzy," she said looking at the others.

Blossom smiled "That shouldn't be difficult with his obsessive ness to mark his territory."

"We're going to have to carry you guys if we want to catch up to him quickly" Bubbles said looking at her friends.

"Carry us, what do you mean by that?" Iris asked a little nervous.

"Basically I'll grab Ash and Cilan's hands while Cilan holds onto Bubbles Dratini and Ash carries Peach, Blossom will carry Iris, Zorua, and Joltik, and Bubbles will take Misty and Shinx. We'll fly over the top of the forest looking for sign's of Fuzzy's trail" Buttercup explained to them.

The others agreed to her plan and in a few minutes they were flying over the top of Pinwheel Forest towards the northwest.

As they flew they noticed that a lot of the trees had been knocked down. When they cleared the tree line they saw a trail of Fuzzy's handprints, the trail lead them across a bridge and into Castelia City. In the city they saw Fuzzy's handprints everywhere.

The girls stopped at the Pokemon Center to drop off their friends and Pokemon. They then flew all over the city trying to find Fuzzy. When they found him he was in the center of the city by a fountain surrounded by police officers and their Pokemon.

They landed next to a man who looked like he was giving orders to the officers. He had brown hair that looked like it was in an Afro, dark green pants, a light green shirt and a red scarf.

The man in charge of the officers looked at them "I don't know who you three are or how you just did that, but you're going to have to stand back as we deal with that unknown Pokemon."

Bubbles turned to look at him while Blossom and Buttercup kept watching Fuzzy "Sir, we're here to handle this. We're called the Powerpuff Girls and we're superheroes. That unknown Pokemon is actually one of our villains, his name is Fuzzy Lumpkins."

As Bubbles talked to him Buttercup took a step forward "Hey, Fuzzy we're going to stop you here and now."

Fuzzy stared at her and started to laugh, "You still haven't learned have you. There's nothing any of you can do to stop me."

Buttercup smirked and tossed out her pokeball "Come out Ponyta and use hypnosis."

As soon as Ponyta materialized from her pokeball it started swaying as its flames did a hypnotic dance around its body.

Fuzzy's eyes glazed over just before his eyelids closed and he fell over snoring.

Blossom shook her head "I can't believe that actually worked."

"I know. Hey Bubbles we're going to need your help to get him to the Pokemon Center" Buttercup said as she put her Ponyta away.

Bubbles walked over and started to help pick Fuzzy up so they could fly him to the Pokemon Center.

The leader of the officers walked up to them "Could you three please explain what's going on."

"I'm sorry, we can't right now. But if you want you can meet us at the Pokemon Center and we'll explain what we can" Blossom said as they took off into the air.

When they got to the center their friends were waiting outside. When they landed they sat Fuzzy's unconscious form on the ground and transformed back to normal.

"Momoko, Miyako go inside and contact the Professor. I'll stay here and watch Fuzzy with Ponyta" Kaoru said as she brought out her Pokemon again.

They nodded and went into the center followed by their friends and Pokemon.

Miyako headed to one of the centers phones, took off her compact, and connected it to the phone. In a few seconds Professor Utonium appeared on the screen.

"Professor, we need your help" Momoko said with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"We've managed to capture Fuzzy Lumpkins, but we don't have a way to keep him secure for long" Miyako said taking over the conversation.

The Professor smile "I think I have a solution to your problem. I've been going over some of the information that Professor Juniper sent me during our conversation and I've come up with a unique type of pokeball for you. I call it a villain ball because they can only be used to capture your villains. I've designed each one for a specific foe so that they will drain the back light completely out of them."

Everyone looked at him in shock, before Iris asked "Do you have any of those pokeballs ready yet?"

"Yes I do. I'll send them to you right now. I've also labeled each one with the name of the villain they're intended for. Oh, and on a side note they won't count towards your maximum number of Pokemon you can carry" he told them as he sent seventeen pokeballs through the phone to them.

The villain balls resembled normal pokeballs except they were a brilliant white color and had different names around the release button.

Peach quickly went through them and found the one labeled Fuzzy Lumpkins and ran outside with it.

After about a minute Kaoru walked in with Peach and her Ponyta tossing the villain ball in the air and catching it "Hey Professor, these things are great. But I do have a question. What's to prevent someone from accidentally releasing a villain after we've caught them?"

The Professor waited for Kaoru to join the others in front of the phone before he replied "The answer is simple. They can't be opened until all of the black light is removed from the subject."

"That's actually a great idea Professor. Though I think that we'll send him back to you for safe keeping for now" Kaoru said as she placed the ball on the transfer pad.

After it was gone Professor Utonium showed it to them on the screen "I think you're right in sending him back here to me. I suggest you do the same thing if you manage to capture any other of you're foes."

"All right Professor, we'll make sure to do that now that we have a way to permanently capture them. We'll talk to you more later, bye" Miyako said as she unplugged her compact and turned the phone off.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I've finally got back into the mentality for writing this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Remember the suggestions for their last two Pokemon will still be taken up until after the fourth gym battle.

One last thing, I'm challenging anyone to try and do a crossover with PPG Z that hasn't been done yet.

Till then please review.


	17. Castelia Gym Part 1

I don't own Pokemon or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**Castelia Gym Part 1**

"Well that's one villain down and a whole lot more to go" Kaoru said raising her arms above her head and stretching.

"Villains? Do you seven know anything about that creature and those three girls?" a voice behind them asked.

They turned around and saw the man who was at the fountain in charge of the police.

"May we ask who you are first before we answer" Miyako asked politely.

"My name is Burgh and I'm the Castelia City Gym Leader," he told them with a bow.

Ash moved forward "My name is Ash and I challenge you to a gym battle."

At that moment both Kaoru and Misty hit him on the head.

"I apologize for my fiancées behavior. All he can think about when he meets a new gym leader is battling them," Misty said with a frown.

Ash glared at her "I'm not your fiancée."

Misty smirked "You are until your mother calls is off or we're married."

Burgh coughed to get their attention "Sorry to interrupt your spat but could you please tell me what you know about what happened at the fountain."

"We would be willing to tell you what we know, but first we should find someplace private to talk" Cilan said stepping forward.

"All right, follow me to my gym and we'll talk there" Burgh said as he turned and left the Pokemon Center.

They all followed him as he left the center and through the streets of Castelia City until they came to a greenhouse. When they walked inside the building they found themselves in what appeared to be a rainforest with a battlefield in front of them.

Burgh walked to the center of the field and turned to look at them "Are you going to tell me what you know?"

The girls nodded and with the help of Peach were able to explain everything to Burgh.

"Let me get this strait, you three girls and the mechanical dog are from another world, you're going from gym to gym to get the badges you need so you can challenge the League Champion, and while you're doing this you're trying to find villains from your world and capture them" Burgh said while rubbing his temples.

"Yep, that's pretty much everything in a nutshell" Peach said wagging his mechanical tail.

Burgh sighed before he looked at them with his eyes sparkling "We'll since you are going to have to get gym badges and I'm a gym leader, how about we have your gym battles now. Who's first?"

Ash jumped forward "I'll go first Burgh."

Cilan then stepped forward "If you don't mind I'll judge the battle."

"Sure, you can judge the battle Cilan. Now, Ash gym battles here consist of us both using three Pokemon each" Burgh said explaining the rules of his gym. After Ash got into position Burgh then threw a pokeball "Come out, Whirlipede."

What emerged from the pokeball was a Pokemon that resembled a light purple tire with long spikes, dark purple rings, and an eye in the center of its body.

Ash took his Pokedex out "Whirlipede, the curlipede Pokemon. It is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and the crashes into its opponents. Protected by a hard shell, its spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies."

"Hey Ash, if Burgh beats you then you have to sleep on the couch for a month after we get married" Misty said with a smirk.

Ash glared at her and grumbled something before tossing out a pokeball "Come out, Pidove."

Iris leaned in towards Misty whispering, "You did that to get him motivated to win, didn't you?"

Misty just grinned.

"It seems your fiancée really wants you to win. So I'll just have to make you work for your victory" Burgh said smiling.

"How many times do I have to say this, **SHE'S NOT MY FIANCEE!** Now Pidove, use quick attack to get close to Whirlipede and the use wing attack," Ash said fuming with anger.

Pidove took to the air and used its great speed to get near Whirlipede before its wings started to glow with power. When Pidove's wing hit Whirlipede it sent it spinning in place before it fell on its side unconscious.

Burgh frowned "That was quit unexpected. You have a very unique Pidove there. I'm wondering how it will handle my next Pokemon. Come out, Dwebble."

The Pokemon that he sent out after returning his other one looked like a hermit crab with a rock on its back instead of a shell.

Miyako used her Pokedex "Dwebble, the rock inn Pokemon. It makes a hole in a suitable rock. If that rock breaks, the Pokemon remains agitated until it locates a replacement. This Pokemon can easily melt holes in hard rocks with a liquid secreted from its mouth."

"Dwebble use sand attack" Burgh said getting in the first attack.

Dwebble used its claws digging into the ground and throwing dirt into the air at Pidove.

"Pidove use gust to blow the sand away and then fly down and pick up Dwebble by its shell" Ash said smiling.

As the sand and dirt neared Pidove she flapped her wings rapidly blowing it away. Pidove then flew down and grabbed Dwebble's shell and started to fly back into the air. After Pidove was about twenty feet in the air she looked down and noticed Dwebble was still on the ground while she was carrying its shell.

Burgh raised an eyebrow "Well that's an interesting turn of events. Your Pidove is now weighed down by my Dwebble's shell, leaving my Dwebble able to move faster. Dwebble jump up and use smack down.

Dwebble crouched down a little before it launched itself into the air to look Pidove in the eyes. It then raised both of its claws and slammed them into Pidove's wings sending her to the ground. Pidove got shakily to her feet as Dwebble went to its shell and put it back on.

"Come on Pidove. I know you can do it" Ash said trying to encourage her.

As Pidove stood there it started to glow bright white and grow larger. When the light faded Pidove had grown twice as large with a larger tail, striped black and gray wings, a sharper beak, with black on top of its head and down its neck to its shoulders.

"What just happened?" Momoko asked in bewilderment.

"Pidove just evolved, which means its become a new and more powerful Pokemon" Iris explained to her.

Ash took his Pokedex out again to find out what Pidove had evolved into "Tranquill, the wild pigeon Pokemon. Many people believe that, deep in the forest where Tranquill live, there is a peaceful place where there is no war. It can return to its Trainer's location regardless of the distance separating them. New move learned air cutter."

"Tranquill fly into the air and use air cutter on Dwebble" Ash said with new confidence.

Tranquill took to the air again and when she was about fifteen feet in the air her right wing glowed before she flapped it sending a crescent shaped energy wave at Dwebble. Dwebble didn't have a chance to dodge before it was hit by the attack sending up a lot of dust into the air. When the dust cleared Dwebble's shell had been blasted off while knocking out Dwebble.

Burgh returned Dwebble to its pokeball "Well you're turning out to be quit the surprising challenger. I guess that means I have to not take any chances with my last Pokemon. Come out, Leavanny."

The Pokemon that appeared stood on two dark green legs, had leaves over its tail and arms, a leaf attached to its neck like a very high collar, and a bright yellow head with two long yellow antennae's.

Kaoru took out her Pokedex pointing it at the new Pokemon "Leavanny, the nurturing Pokemon. It keeps its eggs warm with heat from fermenting leaves. It also uses leaves to make warm wrappings for Sewaddle. Upon finding a small Pokemon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves, using the cutters on its arms and sticky silk."

"Be careful Tranquill" Ash told his Pokemon with worry.

"Leavanny use string shot to slow Tranquill down" Burgh said with a grin.

"Tranquill dodge and use wing attack," Ash said with a smile.

Leavanny opened its mouth and started to shoot sticky string at Tranquill. Tranquill flew up out of the way of the attack and then dove towards Leavanny with her wings glowing.

Burgh grinned, "Leavanny use protect and follow it up with string shoot again."

Leavanny put its arms in front of itself and began to glow blue. When Tranquill's wing hit Leavanny it pushed it back ten feet before flying back into the air. Leavanny then raised its head and started to shoot string at Tranquill's back.

"Tranquill turn around and use gust" Ash yelled countering.

Tranquill turned in time to start flapping its wings sending the string back at Leavanny.

"Leavanny use razor leaf to cut the strings" Burgh said countering the counter.

Ash smiled "Tranquill use air cutter and finish it."

Leavanny threw its arms in front of it sending out a dozen spinning leaves that cut through the strings. At that moment Tranquill stopped flapping her wings as her right wing began to glow, she then flapped her right wing sending a crescent of energy at Leavanny. The crescent of energy sliced through the leaves and slammed into Leavanny's chest knocking it out.

"Leavanny is unable to battle. The winner is Tranquill" Cilan announced with a smile.

Burgh walked towards Ash returning his Pokemon to its pokeball "Congratulations Ash, here's the Insect Badge as proof of your victory." The Badge looked like an insect's segmented wing, but colored green.

Ash accepted the badge and turned towards Misty holding it in front of himself "Ha, I'm not sleeping on the couch now."

Iris smiled "I thought you said she wasn't your fiancée."

"**SHE'S NOT!**" Ash yelled.

"But you just said that you're not going to be sleeping on the couch. Which means your looking forward to marrying me" Misty said as she skipped towards him before kissing him on the lips.

Ash turned bright red before passing out into her arms.

Everyone started to laugh as Cilan helped Misty move Ash off the field. Misty sat down next to his body while Pikachu started to poke him.

Momoko stepped forward after they all stopped laughing, "I think I'll go next."

Burgh nodded "All right, but after this I'll have to go to the Pokemon Center before I can do anymore gym battles."

Burgh then brought out another Whirlipede, while Momoko threw her pokeball "Come out, Tepig."

"A fire-type Pokemon, that's a nice choice to use against my bug-types. How about you make the first move," Burgh said with a smile and a wave of his hand.

"Tepig use flame charge and hit Whirlipede head on" Momoko said.

"Whirlipede use roll out to counter," Burgh said still smiling.

Tepig ran forward surrounded in fire while Whirlipede rolled forward. Neither Pokemon tried to dodge the other, but slammed head on knocking each other back.

"Tepig keep using flame charge," Momoko said with a grin.

Burgh sighed shaking his head "Whirlipede continue using roll out."

Tepig and Whirlipede continued to slam into each other, knocking themselves farther and farther back.

"This isn't good" Misty said with worry.

Peach looked at her "Why is that?"

"It's because of the move that Burgh using. Roll out gets more powerful the more it's used. If Burgh keeps this up Tepig will be knocked out before Whirlipede" Misty said with concern.

Just then Momoko smiled "Tepig dodge and use ember as Whirlipede goes by."

Tepig sidestepped Whilipede's attack and exhaled flaming sparks from its nose engulfing the other Pokemon in fire. When the flames dispersed Whirlipede fell on its side unconscious and Tepig began to glow.

Tepig's body grew taller as it started standing on its hind legs. Its body markings stayed the same except its forearms which were brown, brown stripes going from its lower body up and over its shoulders, it also had two yellow flame-like symbols on its sides, and its tail was still curly but thicker with a black fluff ball on the end.

"Ooh, I wonder what Tepig evolved into" Momoko said taking out her Pokedex "Pignite, the mega pig Pokemon. Whatever it eats becomes fuel for the flame in its stomach. When it is angered, the intensity of the flame increases. When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke. New move learned arm thrust."

"A Pignite, guess I'll have to switch tactics then. Come out, Leavanny" Burgh said as he switched Pokemon "Leavanny use string shot to cover Pignite and the whole area."

"Pignite use flame charge to get close to Leavanny then use arm thrust," Momoko, said with a grin.

Leavanny opened its mouth shooting out a huge amount of string that started to spread over the whole area in front of it. Pignite stomped the ground a couple of times before launching forward covered in fire with its left arm cocked back ready to thrust forward. When Pignite got to Leavanny its left arm shot forward hitting Leavanny in the chest sending it backwards into a tree on the side of the battlefield unconscious.

Momoko was about to congratulate Pignite on its one hit knock out when she saw it fall down unconscious.

They both returned their Pokemon to their pokeballs. Burgh brought out Dwebble while Momoko brought out her Buizel.

Burgh raised his eyebrow "A Buizel, that's a rare Pokemon in this region. Since it's so rare I think I'm going to make the first move, Dwebble use dig."

"Buizel jump into the air and use aqua tail continuously," Momoko said anxiously.

Dwebble quickly went underground while Buizel jumped into the air sideways with its tails glowing blue. As Buizel was in the air it was spinning rapidly launching blue crescents at the ground where it had jumped. Buizel's attacks created a large dust cloud near the ground. When Buizel landed and the dust cleared everyone saw Dwebble unconscious next to the hole it would have used to attack Buizel.

Cilan smiled "Dwebble is unable to battle. The winner is Buizel."

Burgh walked over to Momoko putting his Pokemon away "Here's your badge for the victory. Now before we continue I'm going to have to get my Pokemon healed."

"We'll go with you" Misty said as she woke up Ash and then they all followed him out of his gym.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be the second half of the gym challenge. I hope you enjoyed my having everyone tease Ash about him being forced to marry Misty.

Starting next year I'm going to put up a poll for the Pokemon the girls will get. I'm doing this earlier than I wanted to due to the fact that no one has given me any more ideas for Pokemon to give them.

I still challenge any of you to write new Powerpuff Girls Z crossovers.

And lastly please review.


	18. Castelia Gym Part 2

I don't own Pokemon or Powerpuff Girls Z.

Thoughts or telepathy will be italicized.

I would like to thank Xiucoatl, Shisarakage, DoubleCresentMoon, crown172, Ameth18, and XxWinterFlowersxX

Now before I start the chapter I'm going to answer some of the reviews I got.

To Shisarakage: I'm sorry if my chapters seem a little short but it's just how I write. Also, I have read your story 'Heart of Soul'; I thought it was really good. I'm just a little confused because I don't know what happened before it started or after the last chapter you put up.

To crown172: I'm not going to put the RRB Z in this story because this is only Part 1 of a 4-part crossover I'm trying to do. They will be appearing in Part 2 of the crossover though. Also, the other two stories that I'm writing are not part of this group of crossovers.

To Xiucoatl: The reason the girls are only getting six Pokemon is because they won't be staying in the world of Pokemon and I didn't want to have them weighed down by having more than they could carry or handle.

Now on with the chapter.

**Castelia Gym Part 2**

When they got back to the gym Burgh took his spot on the field "So, who wants to be the next one to challenge me for the gym badge."

Kaoru was about to step forward when Miyako stopped her by grabbing her shoulder "Kaoru wait, let me go first. That way you can continue to strategize for your battle."

"All right, but you know how I hate to be held back when there's a fight" Kaoru said while crossing her arms.

Zorua came over and started to rub against Kaoru's leg "_It's all right mom. She's only trying to help you_."

Kaoru picked Zorua up and started to pet her "I know it's just so hard having to sit back and wait."

Miyako took her place at the opposite end of the battlefield while Cilan stood at the edge of it so he could judge the matches again.

Burgh tossed out his pokeball "Come out, Leavanny."

Miyako threw her pokeball "Come out, Vulpix."

"Well, it seems that all of you have rare Pokemon for the Unovia Region. I guess that means I'm going to have to use some new tactics. Leavanny use razor leaf and string shot" Burgh said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"He's actually starting to get his battle sense working" Misty commented with a grin.

Momoko looked at her confused "What do you mean by that?"

Misty looked at her "Its something all gym leaders and even a few trainers have. It's what allows us to develop our unusual tactics and come up with new ones in a few seconds for our gym matches. We only use it in a gym battle when we fight a really strong or unpredictable opponent."

"So why didn't he use it against me or Momoko?" Ash asked angrily.

"He most likely hasn't had a decent gym battle in a while and now he's all ready on his third one of the day. When he fights Kaoru she'll have a very difficult time trying to beat him, but I know she'll be able to. Form what you all have told me about her gym battles and the training I've seen her and her Pokemon due, there's no doubt she'll win" Misty said with a smile.

"Vulpix dodge what you can and use fire spin to counter" Miyako said with a little worry in her voice.

Leavanny opened its mouth and flung its arms forward, string spewed forth from its mouth while dozens of leaves flew from its arms. As the leaves and string came at Vulpix she opened her mouth and unleashed a large spiral of fire that burned the leaves and string to ash.

"Wow, your Vulpix has a lot of power. That's the first time I've seen a fire-type stop that combo completely. Leavanny try to get close to Vulpix and use bug bite," Burgh said with awe.

"Vulpix use quick attack to get close then use fire spin again," Miyako said with some hope.

Leavanny started to charge at Vulpix, but Vulpix used her tremendous speed to get right next to it. She then opened her mouth unleashing another spiral of flame directly into Leavanny's chest. The attack was so powerful that it sent up a large amount of smoke. When the smoke cleared Leavanny was on the ground unconscious.

Burgh chuckled "Well I should've seen that one coming. Leavanny had a huge disadvantage in that battle. Let's see how my next Pokemon does. Come out, Dwebble."

"You have a good point Burgh, sir. Vulpix, return. Come out, Oshawott" Miyako said politely as she switched Pokemon.

"Nice choice on switching your Pokemon. Dwebble use sand attack to obscure Oshawott's vision then dig underground" Burgh commented with a smile.

Miyako grinned "Oshawott close you eyes and use razor shell when you sense Dwebble about to attack."

Dwebble threw a lot of sand and dirt in Oshawott's direction trying to hinder his sight before digging underground. Oshawott closed his eyes and took the scalchop off his stomach making a blue blade of energy appear. Oshawott stood still for a few seconds before sliding a foot to the left as Dwebble came out of the ground ready to hit him. Oshawott then did an upper slash at Dwebble sending it flying into the air before landing on the ground about ten feet away.

* * *

><p>Miyako's Dratini move next to Kaoru "<em>It seems the training you had mom put Oshawott through paid off<em>."

"Yeah, I'm glad it did. Otherwise Miyako and Oshawott would be in trouble right now" Kaoru said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Nice counter against my attack combo. Let's see how you do against my next one. Dwebble take your shell off and jump towards Oshawott using smack down" Burgh said smirking.<p>

"Oshawott try to dodge and use razor shell again," Miyako said trying to counter.

Dwebble scuttled out of its shell and jumped about twenty feet into the air with its claws raised ready to slam into Oshawott. Oshawott opened his eyes to watch as Dwebble fell from the sky about to attack. When Dwebble hit the ground it caused a huge amount of dirt and debris to be thrown into the air. After the air cleared everyone saw Oshawott standing over an unconscious Dwebble, before Oshawott began to glow.

Oshawott grew by about a foot in height. His body above the waist turned a light blue, some of its fur below the waist grew into a split skirt turning dark blue, two white whiskers grew out of each of his checks, a bit of fur stuck up at the back of his head, his paws, ears, and tail turned black, and his scalchop turned into two moving from his stomach to his hips.

Miyako pulled her Pokedex out to find out what her Oshawott turned into "Dewott, the discipline Pokemon. Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique. New move learned water pulse."

As Miyako was finding out about her new Pokemon burgh returned Dwebble to its pokeball while tossing out his third Pokemon for the match "Come out, Whirlipede. Miyako are you ready to continue?"

Miyako looked at him smiling "Yes, sir. Dewott, be careful Whirlipede is fast when using roll out. If he does use it; dodge and use razor shell, until then use water pulse to attack."

"Whirlipede use iron defense then roll out," Burgh said with a grin.

Whirlipede's body began to glow silver for a few seconds before speeding towards Dewott. At the same time Dewott opened his mouth and shot out a small stream of water at Whirlipede that had small bursts of larger water in it. Dewott's attack barely slowed Whirlipede down as it barreled towards him. Just before Whirlipede would've hit Dewott, he sidestepped Whirlipede grabbing his scalchops and having a blue blade of energy extend from each. Dewott used them to strike Whirlipede as it went by.

"Nice move, but it's going to take more than that to stop my Whirlipede. Whirlipede continue using roll out" Burgh said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>What did he mean by that and why does it look like Whirlipede hasn't taken any damage?<em>" Dratini asked Kaoru confused.

Kaoru sighed, "It's simple really. Iron defense made Whirlipede's shell even stronger, so Miyako and Dewott are going to have to figure out how to by-pass it."

* * *

><p>"Dewott continue to dodge and use razor shell against Whirlipede" Miyako said with concern.<p>

Whirlipede continued to speed towards Dewott getting faster and faster with each pass. At the same time Dewott keep dodging Whirlipede's attacks while connecting with its own attacks as Whirlipede passed. After the fifth pass Whirlipede stopped and started to wobble a bit before falling down unconscious.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle. The winner is Dewott" Cilan declared a little confused.

Before Burgh returned Whirlipede to its pokeball everyone walked onto the field to look at it.

"Wow, everyone look at this. There's an 'X' cut into Whirlipede's shell" Iris said while pointing it out.

Burgh looked at it and whistled, "That's quit impressive. Your Dewott managed to hit my Whirlipede in the same spot every time. It even managed to cut into its shell while it was using iron defense" Burgh then put his Whirlipede back into its pokeball.

Miyako gasped putting her hands over her mouth "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you Whirlipede to get so hurt."

"It's all right Miyako. I'm sure my Whirlipede will take it as reasonable battle scar from a worthy opponent. It may even use it as an excuse to get stronger so that it doesn't happen again. By the way here's the Insect Badge for your victory" Burgh said putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down while handing her the badge.

Miyako reluctantly accepted the badge while crouching down to look Dewott in the eyes "Dewott, please in the next battle try to not to harm my opponent's Pokemon as badly as you did Burgh's Whirlipede."

Dewott lowered his head before hugging her in an apology for his actions.

After a few minutes everyone left the battlefield except Burgh, Kaoru, and Cilan. Cilan moved to the side of the field to judge the next match, while Burgh and Kaoru took their spots at either end of the field.

"Well Kaoru, since I know two of the Pokemon you have, I know the perfect one to use against you. Come out, Dwebble" Burgh said with a wide grin.

Kaoru set Zorua down next to her "Now Zorua, I want you to stay there and watch the battle." She then stood up looking at Burgh with a smile "There's one thing you forgot to take into account Burgh, the fact that Miyako and Momoko both have one of the three starters for the Unovia Region. You should probably be able to realize that I would have the last of the three starters" she then threw her pokeball out releasing her Snivy.

Burgh chuckled nervously "I guess I over looked that little detail. Dwebble use sand attack then dig and finally smack down."

"Snivy use leaf tornado to block Dwebble's sand attack. Then wait for Dwebble to come from underground and use vine whip to leap into the air aiming a leaf tornado at the ground" Kaoru said with a passive look on her face.

Dwebble began to throw sand and dirt as Snivy before disappearing underground. Snivy sent out a swirling mass of leaves towards the debris coming at her to stop it. Snivy then stood still with her eyes closed and two vines sticking out from her neck. Seconds before Dwebble came out of the ground to attack Snivy launched her self into the air by slamming her vines into the ground. When Snivy launched her self into the air she also sent her self spinning while sending the swirling mass of leaves at Dwebble. Dwebble never had a chance to dodge before being hit by Snivy's attack and being knocked unconscious.

As Burgh returned Dwebble to its pokeball Snivy landed and started to glow. Snivy's body grew to at least twice as big as before, her yellow collar extended to a point on her chest, a small tuft of growth grew up from the back of her head, and two leaf like growths appeared on her back near her tail.

Kaoru took out her Pokedex to check on her new Pokemon "Servine, the grass snake Pokemon. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and then it attacks with a vine whip. New move learned leaf blade."

"Well, it seems that I've been able to help all of my challengers evolve one of their Pokemon. Now let's see how you are able to deal with the rest of the match. Come out, Whirlipede" Burgh said while releasing his Pokemon.

"I think I can use a slightly modified version of how I defeated Lenora's Watchog. Servine you know what to do except toss Whirlipede into the air and hit it with a leaf blade" Kaoru said smiling.

Burgh raised an eyebrow "I doubt whatever you used to beat Lenora will work against me. Whirlipede use iron defense and roll out, if Servine grabs you use screech."

Servine started to spin in place while covering the field in her swirling leaves and extending her vines out to hit Whirlipede. At the same moment Whirlipede glowed silver and speed into the mass of leaves to hit Servine. When Servine's vine touched Whirlipede she proceeded to wrap it up and throw it into the air. As soon as Whirlipede felt Servine's vines start to wrap around it, it let out a horrible noise that sounded like nails on a chalk board. The noise didn't seem to stop Servine from continuing her attack. Servine released Whirlipede after she had gotten it as high as her vines would reach. Servine then jumped into the air with the leaf on her tail glowing a bright green. As Servine and Whirlipede neared each other in the air Servine did a somersault slamming her tail into Whirlipede. The blow sent Whirlipede smashing into the ground sending a shockwave out across the field and causing a lot of dust to be sent into the air. When the dust cleared Whirlipede was buried in the ground up to the level of its eye and was unconscious.

Burgh stared wide-eyed "H-How were you able to do that?"

"Simple really, lots of training" Kaoru said with a shrug while returning Servine to its pokeball.

Burgh shook his head while chuckling "That's a perfect answer, though I'm wondering why you're switching your Pokemon."

"I think Servine deserves a rest after two battles and evolving. Besides I know what you last Pokemon is, so I have the perfect one to combat it. Come out, Ponyta" Kaoru said while tossing her pokeball.

"You seem to have everything worked out, but there is always a chance for victory no matter how slim. Return Whirlipede and come out, Leavanny" Burgh said switching his Pokemon for the final battle of the match.

"Ponyta get in close and use flame wheel" Kaoru said grinning.

"Leavanny use protect and when Ponyta stops spinning use bug bite" Burgh said smiling.

Ponyta charged at Leavanny before jumping into the air doing a somersault while her body became covered in fire. Leavanny put its arms up in defense becoming covered in a blue aura. When Ponyta hit Leavanny she continued to spin for a bit before stopping to stand in front of Leavanny having done no damage. Leavanny then opened its mouth and started to bite Ponyta on her neck causing her to cry out in pain.

Kaoru grimaced "Ponyta use flame wheel again."

Burgh tried to tell Leavanny to let go and get away from Ponyta, but was unable to.

Ponyta jumped into the air with Leavanny still biting into her neck. Ponyta then began to spin while her body and Leavanny's were both engulfed in flames. By the time Ponyta stopped and landed, Leavanny had been dealt so much damage that it was unconscious and fell to the ground.

"Leavanny is unable to battle. Ponyta is the winner," Cilan declared with a smile.

Both Kaoru and Burgh returned their Pokemon to their pokeballs. Burgh then walked towards her while she picked up Zorua smiling.

"Well here's the Insect Badge for your victory" Burgh said handing her the badge.

As Kaoru accepted it the others came over to congratulate her.

"So, where do we head now?" Peach asked curiously.

"I suggest you head to Nimbasa City, North of here. That's were the next gym is located" Burgh told them with a smile.

They thanked him for the suggestion and left the gym to head to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon.

* * *

><p>AN: I really happy that so many people have started to read my story.

Just a few more things I have to say. I'm done taking suggestions for new Pokemon for the girls. I've put a poll on my profile so that everyone can start helping me narrow down the choices. The poll will be up until the end of March.

Now just the usual please review.


	19. Time off in Castelia City

I don't own Pokemon, Powerpuff Girls Z or Naruto.

Thoughts will be italicized.

I apologize for the huge delay on this update. Please read the author notes at the end of this for my full apology.

**Time Off in Castelia City**

When our companions left the Pokemon Center after healing their Pokemon Misty grabbed Ash's hand and started to drag him off.

"Misty, where are you taking me?" Ash asked a little startled.

Misty smiled at him "We're going to get dinner together and then see a movie." She then turned to the others "We'll see you all later."

As Misty dragged Ash off into the city Pikachu turned and waved at the others from his spot on Ash's shoulder.

Cilan turned to the others "Well I need to go pick up some supplies. Would anyone like to come with me to help?"

"I'll come with you Cilan?" Miyako said before she walked off with Cilan and her Dratini.

"I'm going to go explore a bit," Kaoru said while stretching her back.

Iris stepped forward "I'll go with you Kaoru."

Iris and Kaoru then walked off to find a place to train.

Momoko turned to Peach "I guess we'll have to find something to do ourselves."

Peach nodded before they wandered off to find something to do.

* * *

><p>"Well since I don't have any choice in this can I at least ask where we're going and what movie we're going to see" Ash asked her with a hint of curiosity in his voice.<p>

"Since we just made it to the restaurant I don't have to tell you. The movie on the other hand I won't reveal until we get to the theater" Misty replied pointing at the building in front of them.

It was a three story building painted a pale lavender. The sign above the door said 'Jungle Paradise'.

They walked inside and were greeted by a well dressed man standing behind a podium. He looked at them haughtily "Do you have a reservation?"

Misty smiled "Yes. It's under Misty for two."

The man looked at a sheet of paper in front of him that was on the podium. "Hmm…Yes, follow me" he said as he led them through the restaurant to a table in back. After they sat down the man then addressed them "Your waiter will be with you shortly." He then walked off.

They both took a moment to look around the restaurant. The center of the restaurant was dominated by a raised platform that had a band on it playing music. The second and third floors were both open in the center with railings on the edge. The walls were painted in a jungle theme with the columns that supported them designed to look like the trunks of trees.

A waiter then walked up and handed them both a menu "What would you like to drink?"

"I would like some oran berry juice," Misty told him.

"I'll take a glass of persim berry juice with some water for my Pikachu" Ash said while taking a look at the menu.

The waiter nodded before walking off. After about five minutes he came back and gave them their drinks "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Chicken a la King" Misty said as she handed the waiter the menu.

"I'll have the Chicken Courdon Blu along with some Electric Pokemon Pokefood for my Pikachu" Ash told the man handing back the menu.

"Very good. That will be ready in about twenty minutes," he said as he went to place their orders.

After the waiter left Ash looked across the table at Misty "Why are you doing this?"

Misty sighed "Ash we're engaged. We need to start doing things like this by ourselves?"

"Pika" Pikachu said sadly looking at Misty.

"You can come with us when we do these kinds of things if you want Pikachu" Misty said with a smile.

"Pika" Pikachu said smiling back at her.

"I don't know. I'm still not sure about us being engaged. I mean my mom arranged the whole thing without even asking me first" Ash said a little down.

"Would you have agreed to it if she did?" she asked him.

"Probably not" Ash sighed in reply.

"See, that right there is why she did it. She knew you wouldn't agree to it because you would be afraid to do something like that. Besides you're to focused on trying to become a Pokemon Master to even consider getting married or settling down" she told him chuckling slightly.

"You know how much it means to me to become a Pokemon Master and I'm not afraid of getting married. It's just I think we're a little young for it is all" Ash said a little annoyed.

"Okay, how about I make a deal with you. We get married after you face the Unovia Region Champion win or lose and I'll travel with you for another two years. After that we head back to Cerulian City in Kanto to live were I'll let you help with the gym. I'll even see if I can talk the Kanto League into setting up a gym for you to run," she told him with a serious look on her face.

He looked at her dumbfounded for a bit "Are you sure you want to do that? What about your sisters? They would have to run the gym until we get back."

She shook her head "Ash, my sisters have had to much time off with me running the gym. They need to get their skills back to what they were, because the only thing they've been doing since I took over is sit back and let me do all the battling or perform their underwater plays that they love so much. Besides it's your mother I would be worried about. She wanted you to stop traveling if you lost to this regions Champion. Though you don't seem to mind the idea of us getting married now," she giggled seeing his face pale at the mention of his mother.

"I-I'm sure we can convince her to allow us to travel for another two years and I don't mind getting married as long as it's to you," he said blushing at the last part while putting his hand over his mouth.

Before Misty could reply the waiter arrived and gave them their meals. There was a few minutes of silence before Misty decided to ask him about his adventures. He was more than happy to tell her all about them though he did ask her about her time as a gym leader and some of her battles. They continued to chat until they had finished their meal when the waiter came up to get their dishes "Would you like any dessert?"

Both Ash and Misty shook their heads no.

The waiter then walked off and came back about three minutes later and handed them the bill.

Ash was about to get some money out to pay, but Misty held up her hand "Let me pay for our dinner. You can pay for the movie."

Ash smiled and nodded.

After the waiter left them that last time they both got up, with Misty leaving money for a tip, and left the restaurant. As they walked through the city Misty grabbed Ash's hand as she led him to the theater. When they got there she led him right up to the ticket both while Ash pulled out some money.

"Two teenagers and one Pokemon for 'Princess Gale'" Misty said with a smile.

Ash paid the person for the tickets "_I hope this isn't a chick flick_" he thought.

They then went into the theater to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Cilan, Miyako, and her Dratini were currently walking through an open air market.<p>

As Miyako was walking she noticed a stand with what looked like some extra large cherries on it. She started walking towards it "_I wonder what those are? Those are the largest cherries I've ever seen_." When she was standing in front of the stand she reached out and grabbed one.

The thing she grabbed shouted "CHERUBI!" Then all of the others bounced around to look at her with faces on them saying "Cherubi!"

Miyako eeped and stepped back.

Both Cilan and her Dratini came over to find out what happened. When they got there they saw a wide-eyed Miyako starring at some extra large cherries that had faces and where yelling at her.

Dratini looked at Miyako "_What happened mom?_"

"I grabbed one of those thinking it was a fruit and they turned and started yelling at me," Miyako said calming a little.

"Miyako, those are a Pokemon called a Cherubi. They're not a fruit," Cilan told her.

Miyako looked at him then at the Cherubi's before bowing "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

The one she grabbed hopped forward and said "Cheru" reassuringly.

"_She say's she forgives you. Just don't let it happen again_" Dratini translated for her.

"I won't and thank you for your forgiveness" Miyako said as she took out her Pokedex. "Would you mind if I record you in my Pokedex" she asked politely.

"Rubi" the Cherubi said with a nod.

Miyako pointed her Pokedex at it "Cherubi, the Cherry Pokemon. The small ball is not only filled with nutrients, it is also tasty. Starly try to peck it off." She then bowed again "Thank you."

All three of them then walked off to continue walking through the market to finish their shopping.

* * *

><p>Iris and Kaoru had found a park where they let their Pokemon out to run around for a bit.<p>

Iris was having her Larvitar and Axew train by having them battle each other. Her Excadrill was next to her folded up looking like a football sleeping.

Kaoru's Ponyta and Servine were battling each other for fun. Kaoru herself was sitting under a tree with her Zorua running around it and her Joltik napping in her lap.

Then Zorua stopped in front of her and looked up into the branches of the tree.

Kaoru looked at her "What's wrong Zorua?"

"_I think there's a friend up there?_" Zorua told her while continuing to stare up into the tree.

Just then a small green humanoid Pokemon with large blue eyes, antenna's tipped with blue, and a small pair of wings floated down out of the tree. It headed towards Zorua and started to float around her.

Kaoru stared at it for a second before she cleared her throat "Umm...Zorua do you know this Pokemon."

"_No, but I feel like she's a very good friend of ours_" Zorua told her while starting to play with the new Pokemon.

About that time Iris came over with Axew and Larvitar. "Wow, it's a Celebi! That's so cool!" Iris said with awe.

Kaoru took out her Pokedex to see what a Celebi was and why Iris was so excited by seeing it "Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon. It has the power to travel across time, but it is said to appear only in peaceful times." Kaoru then looked at the Celebi "You're right Iris Celebi is a really cool Pokemon. Though I'm wondering why it's here."

Celebi then flew over to float in front of Kaoru and Iris "_I came to visit my friend Zorua along with the rest of you here in the park._"

"Umm...Celebi it sounds like you've already meet us before, but this is the first time we've meet you" Iris told her a little confused.

"_Oh that's right. This is the first time you've meet me, but the third or fourth time I've meet you. Time travel can really confusing for me some times_" Celebi said with a girlish giggle.

"Really? So when did you first meet us?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"_Sorry Kaoru, I can't answer that. I don't want to mess with the possibility of our first meeting never happening. Time travel paradoxes and all_" she said a little down.

"It's all right Celebi, we understand" Iris said trying to calm her.

"Celebi, I have a question for you. Do you know how we can get back to our own dimension?" Kaoru asked her.

"_I think I know three Legendary Pokemon who could help_," she said happily.

"Really! Who?" Kaoru asked her excitedly.

"_Well, I'll have to talk to them first to see if they would be willing to help you. If they will I'll bring them with me when I come to watch you and the others face off against the Elite Four and Champion of the Unovia Region. Until then I can't tell you anymore_" she told her giving her some hope.

Kaoru sighed "All right." She then looked at Zorua "Why don't you and the others go play with Celebi. Just stay within our eyesight and don't wonder off."

"_Yes mom. We'll be careful_" Zorua said as they ran off to go play.

Kaoru watched them for a bit before turning to Iris "Do you have any idea what the three Pokemon could be that Celebi was hinting at."

"I'm afraid not. Though they must be very powerful to be able to do something like what you are suggesting" Iris told her.

Kaoru nodded before they both turned to watch as Celebi, Zorua, Axew, Larvitar, Ponyta, and Servine played a game of tag.

* * *

><p>Momoko and Peach had been wandering the streets when they came across a building called 'The Cleaners'. It had a sign in the window advertising that they clean pokeballs.<p>

"Hey Peach. Think we should check it out" Momoko asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I don't see why not. We haven't found anything else to do yet" Peach said intrigued.

After that they walked through the door they saw a woman with long red hair that stuck out from the back of her head like it was being permantly blown by the wind wearing glasses and a frilly green dress, standing behind a counter.

The woman looked at them and smiled "Hello, my name is Jessica and I'm the owner and operator of this establishment. We can clean you pokeballs for fifty yen a pokeball."

Peach sniffed the air for a second then looked at Momoko "She's the red head who tried to steal the Pokemon egg's from that daycare center. I smell the other two also and their close by."

When the women heard this she immediately ran through a door behind her.

Momoko took her compact off her belt and transformed. After her transformation was done her compact beeped and she looked at the screen. It was split down the middle with Miyako on the left and Kaoru on the right.

"Blossom, why did you transform?" Miyako asked with concern.

"I found those people who attacked the daycare center and I think they're up to something" Blossom told her.

"Give us a couple of minutes and we'll be there to help you" Kaoru said eagerly.

"No, I can handle this. It shouldn't be to difficult. They're weaker than Mojo on his worst day" Blossom told them with confidence.

"Okay, but don't hesitate to call for our help if you need it" Miyako said with worry.

Blossom nodded before closing the compact and running through the door with Peach following right behind her. On the other side of the door they saw a room lined with shelves that had lots of small circular dents in them and another door leading out of the room that was just starting to close. They ran through the second door and out the back of the building, where they saw the red haired woman and the other two thieves from the daycare center adjusting jetpacks. The two humans were each holding a large sack that had round bulges on them.

"Put those sacks down and surrender!" Blossom yelled at them.

The man looked at her "_Great it's one of those flying brats from the daycare center_" he thought "Never. We stole them fair and square," he said with a sneer.

"Fine" she said to them before she summoned her yo-yo and threw it towards them. The yo-yo wrapped around the two sacks before she yanked on it and pulled the sacks towards herself.

The woman glared at her "Give those back!"

"Never mind those. Let's just get out of here before the other two like her show up," the cat-looking Pokemon with them said.

The three of them then took off using the jetpacks and flew off as fast as they could.

After they left Blossom de-transformed and with Peach's help took the two sacks to the nearest police station so that they could give the stolen pokeballs back to their owners.

When they were done with that they headed back to the Pokemon Center. As they got there they meet up with everyone else and told them about what happened. When they got done with their story the others recounted their little adventures they had, except Ash and Misty who only told them about the movie they went to. After everyone had finished telling the others about their encounters they all decided to get some rooms for the night so they could get some rest and leave early in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Now, first off please put the pitchforks and torches down so that I can explain why this is such a late update. The reason this is so late is because I unfortunately had writers block when it came to this story. So I decided to try and get some ideas by continuing my other stories. Fortunately now my writer's block is gone so I can start updating this story again.

I just have a couple of things left to say. First is that I still have the poll up on my profile for what two Pokemon you want each of the girls to get. So please vote.

Second, I don't know how many people know about the upcoming DS game Pokemon Conquest. I'm just mentioning it because I think it's a very cool game idea, crossing Pokemon with Samurai Warriors. Though I haven't seen any stories on this sight for that though.

Third, I promise to try to update this story at least once every three weeks. I'm going to be alternating between this story, **There and Stuck: A Powerpuff Girls Z Tale**, and **Finding Grandma**.

Lastly, I'm proud to say that this story has had over 2500 hits with over 20 reviews. So all I ask is please review and I promise that I will try to keep updating this story. Because if I don't I have a feeling Kaoru my hurt me.


	20. Pokemon Contests?

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Pokemon.

**Pokemon Contests?**

The companions were just walking into Nimbasa City after a very long and boring trip trough the desert.

"Argh! I can't wait to get to the Pokemon Center. I need a shower really badly after traveling through that horrible desert" Kaoru complained as they walked along.

"It wasn't that bad. At least we were able to see some interesting ruins" Cilan replied with a smile.

"The only reason we saw those ruins was because we got lost for a week out there. It was lucky that when we found those ruins that the archeologist's there were able to help us get here. Otherwise I think we would have died of thirst out in that desert," Iris said with a weary look on her face.

They continued on in silence until they got to the Pokemon Center. As they walked into the building they saw two girls arguing at the counter.

The first one had an orange sleeveless shirt with white pockets, black biker shorts, black and white biker gloves, orange shoes, a green hip bag, a yellow backpack, a green bandana on her head, blue eyes, and brown hair with two large groups of it framing her face. The other girl had a black sleeveless shirt, pink skirt, red scarf, white ski hat with a pink pokeball symbol on it, pink boots, black socks, dark blue hair, and blue eyes.

When Ash saw them he immediately smiled "May! Dawn! What are you two doing here?"

Both girls then turned towards the group and yelled at the same time "Ash!" Then they came over and gave him a combined hug.

Misty cleared her throat loudly "Would you two let my fiancée go."

The girls quickly let go of him when they heard her.

The one with the orange shirt then smiled as she looked at Misty "I'm glad you finally managed to get him Misty. So how did you do it?"

"Umm…before we get to carried away maybe we should find a quite place to introduce everyone," Cilan said with a polite smile.

The others agreed and Nurse Joy led them to a private room, after they asked her for one.

"So Ash, who are these two" Iris asked curiously.

He pointed to the girl in orange "This is May" he then pointed to the other girl "and Dawn. They both Pokemon Coordinators."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Cilan, I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur" Cilan said with a bow.

Iris then stepped forward "My name's Iris and I'm a dragon trainer."

"Hello, My name is Miyako and these are my friends Momoko, Kaoru, and Peach" Miyako said as she introduced herself and her friends.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Now, could you explain how you managed to get Ash to agree to marry you" Dawn asked Misty with a smile.

"Oh, it was simple really. I talked to his mother and she got everything set up" she replied with a smirk.

Ash grunted "Darn my mother. Interfering with my life with out asking me"

Everyone just ignored his comment.

"So, what's a Pokemon Coodinator?" Momoko asked the two new girls.

"We're like Pokemon Trainers, in that we train our Pokemon battles. But we try to win contests with them instead of gym badges. Contests consist of Coodinators showing off their Pokemon's best moves to get the best appeal from the judges. The top eight or so then have to battle each other while still showing off to the judges. The winner of a contest gets a ribbon that represents the contest that they competed in" May answered her.

"That sounds exciting" Miyako replied with a little awe in her voice.

"It is. Exspecially when your trying to develop new combos to use in a contest" Dawn said with a smile.

"So, what are you two doing in Nimbasa City?" Ash asked the two girls.

"We're here for the annual Nimbasa City Contest" May told him.

"Wait, there's a Pokemon Contest happening here in Nimbasa City?" Iris asked with a bit of surprise.

"Yeah, it occurs once every year and is judged by Elesa the model and local Gym Leader" Dawn said with a small smile.

"Let me guess. While the Contest is going no one can challenge the gym for a badge" Kaoru asked sarcastically.

May shrugged "I guess. The Contest will only last for about two days."

"So we have to wait until after the Contest to end, great. When does this Contest start anyway?" Kaoru asked with a groan.

Both Dawn and May's eyes immediately grew wide as they looked at the clock.

"OH NO! The Contest starts in about fifteen minutes!" May yelled as she and Dawn ran from the room and out the Pokemon Center.

The others followed right behind them as they ran to a large stadium. They followed them as they ran up to a desk with a man sitting behind it.

"We're here to sign up for the Nimbasa City Contest" Dawn said as she leaned against May panting.

"You just made it," the man behind the desk said. He then looked at the others "Do any of you want to sign up?"

"I will" Miyako said as she walked up to the desk.

"Are you sure Miyako?" Iris asked her.

"Yeah, I think this might be a nice change from doing all of those gym battles" Miyako told her with a smile.

Then those that weren't going to participate in the Contest went into the stadium to find some seats to watch their friends compete.

* * *

><p>May, Dawn, Miyako, and Miyako's Dratini went in a different direction.<p>

"Is there anything special that I need to know before I compete?" Miyako asked the other two girls.

"Not much. Just try to come up with some combos for the appeals round and the battle round, if you make it that far" May told her with a reassuring smile.

"Also, use a Pokemon that you're confident will perform well" Dawn added.

The three girls and Pokemon arrived at an area that was filled with a huge group of people.

As they all waited in the room Miyako noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

A girl about her age wearing a dark purple bell shaped dress, with a large bluish purple bow on the front, an emerald set gold near her neck, black stockings, red shoes, yellow eyes with circles in them, and a red afro with a crown in it.

Miyako immediately moved over to a corner and pulled out her compact.

* * *

><p>As the companions sat down Kaoru and Momoko's compacts started to flash.<p>

Kaoru took hers off and opened it "What's wrong Miyako?"

"I just saw Princess among the other contestants back here" she replied.

"What would she be doing here? There's nothing related to us here that she would want to destroy" Momoko said confused.

"Maybe she just wants to get some recognition," Peach answered.

"Are you all going to have to go and capture her?" Iris asked slightly worried.

"No. As long as she's not causing any trouble right now I think we can leave her alone. After the Contest we'll capture her and free any Pokemon she has" Kaoru said with a sigh as she closed her compact.

Just then a woman wearing a yellow dress with black v-shaped stripes on the front, black stocking, yellow shoes, short-cut blonde hair, and a pair of headphones walked onto the stage. "Hello and welcome to the Nimbasa City Annual Contest. My name is Elesa and I will be judging it along with Mr. Contesta and our local Pokemon Center's Nurse Joy. Now this year we'll be changing up the way the contest is done. There will be two appeal rounds followed by the battle round. During the appeal rounds our participating Coordinators will be using two Pokemon, but they have to use a different set of Pokemon for each round. In the battle round they will be teamed up with another Coordinator until we have four participants left. Then they will be put against each other in a round robin tournament. Then one with the most wins left will be the Nimbasa City Contest winner," Elesa told the cheering crowd.

"That's going to make this a very difficult contest," Cilan said with concern.

"Why's that?" Momoko asked.

"It means that if you don't have at least four different Pokemon you can't even participate in this contest" Iris answered her.

"Well it's a good this that Miyako has four Pokemon" Kaoru replied.

The others nodded as they watched Elesa walk over to the side of the stage and take a seat next to a Nurse Joy and a man with a red jacket behind some desks with screens on the front.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the recent delay, but I moved out of my house and it was really hard for me to get back to my stories on this site.

Now that that's out of the way I'm proud to say that this story has over 4800 hits and 26 reviews.

The next chapter will be the Pokemon Contest followed by the group challenging Elesa the Gym Leader.

At the bottom of this chapter are the current results for my poll. The poll will be taken down after the Nimbasa City Gym battle. So if you want the girls to have a specific Pokemon remember to vote.

Also please continue to review.

**Kaoru**

Eevee – 7

Lucario – 6

Deino – 4

Mienfoo – 3

Arcanine – 2

Tyrogue – 2

Legendary – 2

Purlion – 1

Non-Legendary – 0

**Miyako**

Eevee – 6

Ralts – 4

Beautifly – 3

Skitty – 3

Munna – 2

Legendary – 2

Pachirsu – 1

Emolga – 1

Non-Legendary – 0

**Momoko**

Eevee – 7

Gible – 5

Vanillite – 4

Legendary – 2

Gligar – 1

Aipom – 1

Trapinch – 1

Spinda – 0

Non-Legendary – 0


End file.
